Love Through Jealousy
by Animatized
Summary: Wakka finds himself liking Lulu, but the black mage shows no feelings for him in return. Rikku is having similar problems with Auron. The two of them decide to work together to get what they want - and the only way to do that is through jealousy.
1. It Begins

**Love Through Jealousy**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter One: It Begins**  
  
Every step took her closer to the Farplane, and she didn't like it. Yuna could tell; Yuna knew everything. Rikku looked over at the summoner, her intense green eyes glazed over with unease. Her hands felt clammy, and her stomach squirmed a little as she examined the ancient steps and the mysterious Farplane that lay on top.   
  
After the first few steps, Rikku swallowed, and her usual smile seemed a little wobbly, more strained than holding true happiness.   
  
"Yunie...?" she began in a small voice. Tidus stopped, as did the rest of the party, and Rikku's green and blue eyed cousin turned to look at her as well, concern etched through her entire face.   
  
That was what Rikku loved about her. Always so gentle to others, even though _she_ was the one in most danger. Even though she had her own problems with their previous encounter with Seymour. Even though she was eventually going to... The Al Bhed shook her head furiously. No... don't think about that.   
  
The blond opened her mouth again, but found no words to say. She didn't want to seem like a coward, since some of the others already seemed to have a problem with her... especially _him._ Why did he treat her as if she was nothing? She was a human too, with feelings and... well, she couldn't really think of anything else right now. The Farplane was making her nervous.   
  
To her great surprise, _he_ suddenly sat down on the steps in an almost elegant fashion, his dark eyes hidden behind the usual glasses and high red collar. He almost sighed as he dropped his fierce sword, and leaned back, scratching at the base of his neck. Uncomfortable. Rikku bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. That had always been Auron's way of saying that one, he was uncertain of himself; two, that he was uncomfortable; or three, that he was annoyed and everyone needed to shut up right there and then.   
  
And though he attempted to remain as silent and mysterious as he could to the rest of the party, Rikku always knew what he was feeling. She had mapped out every feature of his face a long time ago. She was even starting to become his stalker, and she added a smirk to that idea.   
  
Yuna blinked in surprise. "Sir Auron?" she asked, in her soft voice. Her fierce guardian looked up at her and then replied, "I'll stay here."   
  
Rikku frowned. There was something else in the man's usually low voice... something she had never heard before. Pain? The thought seemed impossible.   
  
Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "Not chickening out, are we, old man?" Auron grunted, crossing his arms over his broad chest.   
  
Lulu silently stared at her companion with her crimson colored eyes, partially hidden under her ebony colored hair. Something seemed to flicker between the two of them, and the black mage sighed silently and uncrossed her arms. Wordlessly, the woman continued up the stairs, her shoes clicking hollowly on every step. Her loyal Onion Knight followed her.   
  
Yuna smiled, seeming slightly reassured by Lulu's decision, and then bowed her head slightly. "Very well. We'll come back soon." She turned around as if to leave. Rikku blinked as the others continued towards the Farplane and sprang into action at the last moment, twiddling her hands and hopping from side to side on her feet.   
  
"Yunie?" she asked again, resting a hand lightly on her cousin's shoulder. "I think I'll stay here too." The bouncy blond squirmed a bit as Yuna looked back at her, smiling. The summoner nodded her agreement, and Rikku promptly dropped herself down on the dirt besides Auron.   
  
The chance she had been waiting for. Some private time with him.   
  
She wasn't surprised, but was a bit hurt, when Auron raised a scarred eyebrow at her and turned his head away slightly.   
  
Fine. Be a grumpy old man. She could cope with that.   
  
When the moments passed and the others had already disappeared into the Farplane, Rikku groaned in boredom and disappointment, hoping to catch Auron's attention. All she wanted was a response, even something critical, just something to indicate that Auron knew she was there. She was received with nothing.   
  
Closing her green eyes, Rikku breathed out her irritation, and replaced it with her usual bubbly smile. She could have had a slightly easier life, easier love life to be specific. Any of the cute Al Bhed guys at home would have been fine. But no... she just had to fall for the grumpiest man on the entire mass of Spira.   
  
She hated her luck.   
  
But when she looked at him, she was secretly glad at her choice. He was so dark and so... she couldn't describe it. Maybe she was fawning, she didn't know. But she couldn't take her eyes off of his face, hoping that she could somehow penetrate through his dark lenses and peer into his eyes. Eye, she corrected herself, gazing at the scar.   
  
He suddenly turned towards her, and Rikku felt her breath catch in her throat. "Rikku..." His voice was so low and inviting... she couldn't help but stare intently at his face.   
  
"Yes?" she whispered breathlessly. It was the first time he had addressed her directly.   
  
He examined her for a moment longer before turning away again. "Stop looking at me."   
  
The Al Bhed blinked in surprise, her dream shattering like glass. Then she immediately pouted. "What? That's all?"   
  
He raised his eyebrow again. "What did you expect me to say?"   
  
"I dunno. Something maybe a bit more..." She stopped, and then sighed and bounced up, stretching her arms. "Mr. Grouch," she muttered, fingering her Godhand, before she started conversing to herself in Al Bhed.   
  
Auron eyed the girl and scratched his neck again. His message was clear.   
  
Shut up. Now.   
  
Rikku placed her hands on her hips before walking in front of the secretive guardian. "Stop bossing me around, Auron! And you could be a little nicer too. It doesn't hurt to smile, ya know." She grinned, bending down and tapping lightly at the high collar that hid the lower half of his face and lips. "I bet 'cha are right now. You're a softie underneath it all. Just don't wanna show it."   
  
He scoffed, turning his eyes to focus on the Farplane, not on the playful green orbs just inches away from his face. Rikku raised her eyebrow and whacked his head with her goggles.   
  
"You're acting just like my dad." She sat down next to him again, twirling her goggles around a slim finger. "Always playing the role of Superman. You can relax a bit, ya know? It's not like someone's gonna attack us right now." She indicated at the empty area below and above them, completely devoid of people and animals.   
  
Auron merely blinked, but Rikku could have sworn that the corners of his stern mouth had twitched, just visible above his collar. He was surprised when the young Al Bhed rested her head lightly on his shoulder, cushioning it with her disordered ponytail. She untied one of her braids and redid it, her body facing the Farplane.   
  
"I'm scared of it, you know?" she whispered suddenly, and Auron shifted uncomfortably, gazing straight ahead. He didn't need her to tell him what "it" was. He was scared of it too, though he hated to admit it. It was something no one could avoid, not even him.   
  
It was strange, that for once, Rikku didn't seem her usual annoyingly cheerful self. She almost seemed... serious.   
  
"I don't know why. Maybe it's just how it looks. But... I just can't go there. It's just..." she trailed off, closing her eyes. "My dad used to laugh at me. Thought it was a stupid idea. It is, actually, now that I think about it. It's not like the dead can hurt me." She suddenly giggled. "They're just grouchy old men. Maybe after I die, I can teach them to laugh a little, huh?" She tilted her head, looking up at Auron. _They're like you,_ she mused silently.   
  
The silence stretched on.   
  
She didn't like silence.   
  
People needed to talk more often.   
  
The blond jumped up again, her smile plastered onto her face, and bobbed unconsciously on the balls of her feet. "This is boring!" she blurted, and her eyes glinted. "Come on! Let's go back! Maybe do something fun!" She nodded her head back to the narrow passageway they had come through. "Yunie'll understand."   
  
Auron remained still. "I have no intention of going anywhere." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I told Yuna I'd wait here."   
  
Rikku pouted, crossing her arms. Once again he was the serious, cold guardian. And once again she was being treated like trash. She'd take it quietly for now, but she'd get back at Auron. Maybe even sneak him a kiss or two, just to see his reaction. Just to make him show that he really did care, even if he didn't know it yet.   
  
Now she was confusing herself.   
  
_Ah well,_ she thought, and she dropped herself onto her stomach gloomily. _I can get used to this. _   
  
After several minutes, already bored out of her mind (Auron's slow breathing didn't help), she began sketching figures into the ground with her toes.   
  
+++   
  
As his brother's image slowly faded in front of him, the blitzball player lapsed into silence, running a hand through his flaming red spiked hair. _Chappu, you idiot! Why did you have to leave me here...? I always told you that machina wasn't the way to fight..._   
  
He rubbed his forearms, trying to rid the cold that came with the Farplane. Probably because of all the spirits it held.   
  
Wakka swallowed, his eyes drifting back to the area where his brother had previously been. _Not only me... You've hurt others with your parting too..._   
  
He turned around from the dangerous drop. There was Yuna, always cheerful and happy, now silent and with Tidus behind her, a hand on her small shoulder. So much for not getting any ideas.   
  
The silent Kimahri was standing near the entrance of the Farplane, his arms crossed and looking wary. With a soft swish, his tail flicked out behind him, in time with his slow and steady breathing.   
  
Finally, Wakka turned to the distant side of the plane. There she was, exactly where she said she'd be, with her back facing him. Wasn't she cold? He examined her pale shoulders. Maybe she was used to it by now.   
  
_Chappu... Don't you care about her?_   
  
He stepped towards her, slowly as not to scare her. Which was probably good for both of them since she would most likely blast him away with Firaga if he caught her off guard. It wasn't an easy thing to accomplish, but it could happen, and he didn't want to become the equivalence of a burning pillar of fire.   
  
Wakka stopped just a few inches away, and then said cautiously and a bit clumsily, "Lulu?"   
  
The black mage didn't move, her delicate braids spread across her bare shoulders and just brushing her back. The woman lowered her head, and the fur on her black dress shifted slightly. "Yes, Wakka?"   
  
He loved the sound of her voice. It always succeeded in luring him, seducing him, even though he knew that its owner had no intent of doing that. He was a fool, he knew, falling for the one woman that his brother had loved. That shouldn't have happened. It was never planned. But... he just couldn't help it.   
  
And it was obvious she wouldn't love him back. Not in the same way. She was so beautiful and elegant, and he... he was so clumsy and believed himself to be unattractive to look at.   
  
_Get a grip on yourself Wakka,_ he snapped, scolding himself.   
  
"Did you see him again?" Lulu asked quietly, turning around. The belts woven into each other on the lower part of her dress seemed to click together, and her Onion Knight was perched in her arms. It seemed to go with her everywhere. Wakka couldn't remember the last time she had gone somewhere without her doll by her side.   
  
He nodded, rubbing his head sheepishly. "It's been awhile, ya? It was kinda weird to see him again."   
  
Lulu nodded quietly, her eyes on him but not really seeing. They were always like that - two pieces of crimson ice, hardened by years of service and loss. Her eyes never seemed to focus on anyone anymore. He felt almost invisible under her gaze that was so distant and full of pain and longing. _All because of you, Chappu._   
  
He wanted, just for once, for Lulu to actually see him, to actually let him tell her everything and give the same back to him.   
  
Wakka mentally scoffed. _Yeah right. Keep dreaming, ya._   
  
He jumped when he felt an icy hand on his elbow. Looking down, he was startled to see Lulu next to him, her eyes hidden under her dark hair.   
  
"You're almost blue, Wakka." Her voice held no feeling. "You should head back."   
  
He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in mock indignity. "Me? Worry about yourself first, ya?" He placed his hand over hers, trying his best to warm it but not succeeding. She stared up at him again with the same distant look before starting to walk away. "Ice is something easy to get used to."   
  
Wakka watched her leave in silence, his dark eyes hooded. He missed the familiar comfort of his blitzball at his side. Without it, he felt strange, vulnerable. He was getting way too used to the whole fighting thing.   
  
"Wakka."   
  
He jumped out of his thoughts to find that Lulu had stopped. She looked over her shoulder at his dazed expression and sighed, trying not to smile. "I think Yuna is ready."   
  
The blitzball player quickly caught up with the mage, and the two of them followed the others and stepped out of the Farplane.   
  
It was so warm on this side. Wakka could already feel his limbs again. It felt as if his very bones were thawing. The five of them walked down the stone steps towards a rather bored Rikku and a sleeping Auron.   
  
Or, at least he _looked_ like he was sleeping, for when Yuna stepped up next to him, the guardian immediately opened his eyes and sat up.   
  
Rikku yawned and jumped to her feet, hugging Yuna almost a second later. "Yunie!" she exclaimed, her voice clouded with sleep. "How was it? Have you thought about Seymour? Are you okay? Can we leave now?"   
  
Auron got up in a slightly slower fashion, adjusting his glasses and dusting off his clothes. That finished, he looked up at Yuna with a stern gaze. "Well?"   
  
The young summoner hesitated, and Tidus placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with concerned, azure eyes. She tightened her grip around her staff and smiled. Her entire face seemed to light up, even thought inside, she felt leaden. She was about to make the biggest mistake in her life, and she knew it. But if it was good for Spira, she'd do it willingly.   
  
"Everyone," she whispered. "I've decided."   
  
**********   
  
A/N: This is just something random I thought of while playing Final Fantasy X. I'm not sure if it's a good idea yet. It might have already been written before, but if so, then sorry! This is just my version! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! And I promise, the next chapter will be a lot more interesting (probably with the whole Wakka and Rikku work together thing). But anyway, once again, please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	2. Pact

**Love Through Jealousy**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Two: Pact**  
  
With every booming crash, Rikku curled herself into a tighter ball, willing herself to ignore the flashes of lightning and roars of thunder. The light danced across her eyes, behind her closed eyelids, refusing to go away. She snapped at them, waved them off, but to no avail. Another clamor of thunder and she stifled a scream, stuffing a fist into her mouth and clamping a hand over her ears.   
  
Stupid stupid Seymour. He could have been nice for once and waited... but _no._ He just had to be the bastard that he always was and now... they were in the Thunder Plains. And she wanted out.   
  
Part of her was glad that Seymour that left. She was nervous about Yuna's answer, whether it'd be yes or no. Who would wanna marry that blue-headed creep? But... knowing Yuna, she'd probably say yes...   
  
Lifting her head slightly, green eyes partially hidden by blond bangs, Rikku relaxed, and was about to stand up when another a jolt of lightning and a crash of thunder flickered past the window. She gave off a yelp and dived under a nearby table, her knees to her chest. Her arms over her head, the Al Bhed lapsed into silence.   
  
She suddenly perked up when she heard a familiar voice. Peeking her head out from under the table, she smiled and jumped up. "Rin!"   
  
The man turned towards her, slightly surprised and in a conversation with Tidus, who tried not to smile as he saw her under the table.   
  
Waving energetically at them, Rikku started to head over, but twitched as another roar of thunder passed overhead, and lunged for Tidus's waist, clutching on tightly. The blitzball player looked surprised and gently attempted to pry Rikku's fingers off of his body, but she looked up at him and hardened her grip.   
  
Tidus finally sighed and gave up. "But if I bruise, it's entirely your fault."   
  
She attempted a cheerful smile and reluctantly let go. She was being foolish, she knew, and she needed to stop. As a flash of lightning ghosted past the window, she stiffened and remained upright, but her legs couldn't help but shake.   
  
Looking around, she headed over to the silent Ronso, who flicked his tail to tell her that he was listening.   
  
"Hey Kimahri!" She placed on a bubbly smile, but squeaked again as thunder pulsed against her ears.   
  
Kimahri looked at her and then down to his arm, where she was holding for dear life. "Rikku scared?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Kimahri sometimes scared too."   
  
Rikku blinked in surprise and then grinned. "Really?" She hugged his arm with her free hand, never loosening her grip. "That's nice to know." She was surprised to see there was a pained expression on Kimahri's face. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Kimahri arm numb."   
  
"Oh... right." She laughed weakly and let go of his arm. "Sorry Kimahri."   
  
Walking around the room again and trying not to wince, Rikku suddenly frowned. Where was Yuna? She started to head over to the bedrooms but stopped and changed her mind. Maybe… just maybe... she should let Yuna be alone this time. And besides, she mused, watching Tidus head towards the bedrooms, she'd already have company.   
  
There was no one else to talk two. Wakka and Lulu were no where in sight. And Auron… Where was he? She gazed around the room and saw him in the far corner, barely visible, blending so easily with the darkness.   
  
"Auron?" she piped up, walked up to him. His eye peered up casually over his glasses and onto her face. When he realized who it was, he merely grunted in reply.   
  
"We're Mr. Grumpy today, hmm?" Rikku stuck out her tongue, but lost her smugness as lightning once again flashed through the window, and she found herself on her stomach, grasping Auron's leg.   
  
She suddenly blushed as she realized her mistake. Auron raised an eyebrow at her, amused at her dark red cheeks, and she quickly let go, turning instead to sit next to him, fidgeting slightly and playing with her hands.   
  
"We'll be leaving soon," he muttered in his low voice. "You'd best get ready."   
  
"What?" Rikku exclaimed, jumping up. "So soon? Couldn't we stay here a bit longer... please?" She gave him one of her most pitiful expressions and Auron crossed his arms over his chest, not pleased. "Who would have thought that a guardian would be afraid of thunder," he murmured, more to himself.   
  
Rikku pouted, crossing her arms as well. "If you were struck by a lightning spell then you'd be afraid too!" She tried to seem angry but failed miserably as her senses took over her again and she hung onto Auron's sleeve, eyes shut and trying to block out the booming sounds.   
  
He didn't pull away, but repeated his previous phrase. "We'll be leaving soon. If you're scared, you're free to go."   
  
Rikku's eyes opened in surprise at his fierceness but winced again at lightning. "You're so mean, you know that?" she muttered into his arm, in a slightly uncomfortable position as his sake jar was digging sharply into her hip. "Can't you be nice for at least a few minutes?"   
  
The legendary guardian stood up and Rikku tumbled onto the floor. He looked down at her and scoffed; turning around, he quickly walked away.   
  
For the first time, as she watched his retreating back, Rikku forgot all about thunder.   
  
+++   
  
Shielding his eyes from the bright flashes of light, Wakka continued trudging through the rain. Behind him, the lights of the rest stop flickered with joyful welcome, but he ignored them and took a few more steps, his eyes on a dark figure a few feet away.   
  
"Lu?"   
  
The black mage stood still, as if not noticing the person behind her. Wakka swallowed, feeling dumber than ever as he stood behind her, watching the way the rain slid down intricately tied braids and down her smooth neck, through the matted fur lining of her dress.   
  
God she was so beautiful.   
  
"Lu?" he asked again, now besides her. As if in slow motion, Lulu turned her head towards him, her braids sliding from her pale shoulders, her eye concealed by ebony colored bangs. Her flushed lips parted slowly as she drew in air, and Wakka suddenly didn't know what to say.   
  
He noticed her pale skin and motioned his head backwards, towards the warm lights. "It's cold, ya? You should get inside."   
  
Her crimson eyes were on him, but they were still so distant and cold. He felt like waving his hand in front of her face to see if she'd notice, but resisted. Something told him that that wasn't the right thing to do.   
  
Around them, the lightning flickered in a never-ending dance, in time with the roars of thunder. It suddenly felt unreal, like watching it all behind another person's eyes. He could almost see himself standing next to the black mage, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. His spiked hair no longer stood up in the way that he liked, hanging slightly to one side. And beside him, a dark silhouette with blazing eyes. Lulu...   
  
Lulu's Onion Knight looked at him with dark eyes, and Wakka was suddenly struck with a thought. What if the Knight was Lulu's eyes? What if she could see only through them...? What if her eyes didn't work anymore, only there to gaze endlessly at the plains around them?   
  
That'd be freaky.   
  
He knew that he should be inside, along with the others and thinking about Yuna, but he couldn't. He needed to make sure Lulu was safe first.   
  
There was a crackle and Wakka looked up. His eyes widened. "Lu...!"   
  
Lightning came down from the sky directly on top of them, and Wakka was too surprised to move. Where was his blitzball when he needed it? But it wasn't like a blitzball could stop a bolt of lightning...   
  
Lulu didn't even look up. Raising her hand above her head, she shut her ghostly eyes and a sliver of electricity erupted from her fingers, colliding with the bolt of lightning.   
  
Wakka breathed a sigh of relief as the light faded, but was surprised at Lulu's sharp voice as she turned to face him again. "Why are you out here?"   
  
He blinked, fingering his arm guard and eyeing her furious face, before stammering, "I-I was just seeing... if -"   
  
"I can take care of myself, Wakka," she snapped, her grip tightening on her doll. "I'm not that weak. It's not like I'll drop down dead if I'm unsupervised for just a few minutes."   
  
Wakka narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. "Lu -"   
  
"I need to concentrate," Lulu interrupted. She tried to reassure herself that she wasn't lying - she did need to concentrate. Her magic skills weren't just going to grow powerful by themselves. She secretly didn't know why she was so angry, but snapping and being cold came so easily to her. Wakka's company was nice, actually, but... it just wasn't the same... "I'll come inside later."   
  
There was another boom of lightning above her, and she heartlessly countered it with one of her own attacks. What number was she on? She had lost track. Back to one again. So much for getting two hundred in half an hour.   
  
The blitzball player stared at her quietly for a few minutes before turning around again, heading back to the rest stop. Eyes now hidden by orange hair, he stopped abruptly, almost near the door.   
  
The silence stretched on for a moment, and Wakka closed his brown eyes. Well, that was surprising. He felt stupider than ever. Who would have thought that Lulu'd have such a sudden outburst.   
  
Was he really that annoying?   
  
Swallowing, his eyes suddenly blazed with anger that he hadn't felt for a long time. "Hey Lu, chill, ya?" His voice was surprisingly cold, and even he himself was shocked. But there was no turning back now. Wordlessly, he reached forward and grabbed the door handle; there was a click and he headed inside.   
  
After she heard the door close behind her, Lulu sighed and shut her eyes, falling onto her knees. Her Onion Knight looked up at her, and though it had no voice, its question was clear.   
  
_Are you crying?_   
  
With the rain pouring gently on her face, mingled with her own tears, Lulu shook her head. Was she? She didn't know anymore.   
  
+++   
  
Rikku sat by the window in silence, watching a rejected Wakka drag himself inside, drenched and freezing. Hell, he was practically turning blue. She bit her lip as she noticed his angry eyes and was surprised to see the usual smile wiped off his face. Why was he looking so down?   
  
She peered outside the window, hoping for an answer, and was rewarded with the silhouette of the black mage, her graceful figure bent slightly as she crouched on her knees with her head bent.   
  
The Al Bhed turned back to look at Wakka and then towards Lulu again, as if following a blitzball volley. Then a smile of understanding crossed her face and she quickly stood up, forgetting about her previous rejection from Auron and following the wet blitzball player into his room.   
  
It seemed as if she wasn't the only one having love issues here.   
  
Her brain quickly jumped into action, and a smirk lit her features as she silently trailed an obvious Wakka into his room.   
  
She'd get Auron after all. Oh yes...   
  
Once inside, she closed the door behind her with a snap, and Wakka turned around, surprised. "Rikku? What you doing in here?"   
  
She blinked and then grinned. "I followed you in here. Didn't you notice?"   
  
He shrugged, and she half expected him to smile like he usually did, but he didn't. Instead, he wearily grabbed a towel hanging on a nearby hook and started drying himself off, starting with his hair.   
  
Rikku jumped on his bed, bouncing several times before resting on her stomach, her head placed on her folded arms and legs hanging over her back. Sighing in content, she looked at him squarely in the eyes. He shifted uncomfortably - that was always Rikku's look before she received some sort of brilliant idea, not always good - but found that he couldn't look away.   
  
Her smile widened and there was a bad feeling in his gut...   
  
"What's up?"   
  
He nearly fell over. That was a sudden question.   
  
"Nuthin," he mumbled, trying to forget his previous encounter and sitting down on an armchair, taking off his shoulder guard and hanging it up to dry.   
  
"Really?"   
  
Damn her eyes, Wakka cursed. It was as if she could look through anything. He felt that he couldn't lie to her. Either way, she'd find out in the end.   
  
"That's right, tell me everything." Rikku smirked, and Wakka attempted a small smile.   
  
"Fine. Waddaya wanna know?"   
  
The Al Bhed pretended to be thinking hard, her eyes scurrying around the room, before she looked back at him and smiled mischievously. "Tell me about... oh... let's see... tell me about Lulu."   
  
Wakka found a sudden interest in his pants, brushing away the crinkles a bit too earnestly and unable to hid his burning cheeks.   
  
Rikku blinked, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. She never would have thought it possible for someone's face to match the color of their hair. She had been obviously wrong, staring at a furiously blushing Wakka. She could barely even distinguish his hairline from his forehead.   
  
"Hey... breathe!" She snapped her fingers to get his attention, and Wakka looked up, his blush fading away immediately. "Well? What about her? Tell me!"   
  
He shrugged, and Rikku was surprised at how quickly his emotions could change. "Nothing much. Just old friends, ya?"   
  
"... You're weird, you know that?" Rikku raised an eyebrow. "Just old friends, are we now?"   
  
The buff blitzball player nodded, smirking at her. "What? You thought Lu and I had a thing?" His blitzball popped out of nowhere and he twirled it on the tip of his index finger, still staring at Rikku curiously.   
  
The Al Bhed stared at him for a long time and then sighed. "Look. I'll be honest with you. I know you like Lulu. It's _so_ obvious."   
  
Wakka raised an eyebrow, but Rikku cut him off before he could respond.   
  
"Listen. There's nothing wrong with that, so calm down." She pushed herself up, jumping off the bed and standing in front of him. Now it was her turn to blush. "Well... I've... uh..." She fidgeted, and took a deep breath. "I... IhaveathingforAuron," she finished in a rush.   
  
Wakka looked at her, surprised, and then smiled wryly. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." He tapped his ear, mocking deafness. "Say that again, will ya?"   
  
She whacked his head with the back of her hand. "You heard me clearly enough! But... the two of us have something in common. You like Lulu, but she claims that she doesn't like you, correct? And with Auron... well, he just treats me like a pile of crap."   
  
Wakka rubbed his ear. "You're point? Stop dragging, ya?"   
  
"I know Auron doesn't feel the way he acts. I'm not that stupid. And Lulu... she has feelings for you too." She ignored Wakka's disbelieving scoff. "And in times like these... jealousy can be a useful ally..."   
  
The blitzball player raised an eyebrow again, starting to dry his face. "And your point?"   
  
Rikku smirked, grabbing his towel and lowering herself onto his lap. Surprise lit his features, but a flicker of mischief ghosted past his eyes as Rikku slowly took the towel and pressed it against his lips. "I see what you're goin' at," Wakka muttered, his voice muffled against the cloth.   
  
"Well then, I guess you're smarter than you look," Rikku whispered, her eyes glinting. But she suddenly became serious. "We can't let any of the others know that we're faking, even if it's Kimahri. And it has to be persuasive... You know, just to push the others a bit in the right direction..." She let her sentence trail into silence.   
  
He blinked and then smiled, a pair of crimson eyes flaring in his mind. "Sure, whatever. And Rikku, mind getting' up? I can't feel my leg no more."   
  
**********   
  
A/N: Chapter two up! Sorry if it seemed a bit awkward near the end, but I needed to do that to push this story along. Hehe... But anyhoo, please R&R! (And thanks to all of you who reviewed for my previous chapter. I personally thought that my idea wasn't good enough to get _any_ reviews, but guess not, huh? Thankies!)   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	3. Breaking in Slowly

**Love Through Jealousy**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Three: Breaking in Slowly**  
  
He automatically pulled her closer to his warm body as another bolt of lightning passed through the sky, and the green-eyed Al Bhed looked up at him, a smirk and a silent 'Keep it up!" in her sparkling green orbs, hidden underneath her rain-soaked hair. On his other side, he could feel two pairs of disbelieving eyes boring into him.   
  
Rikku probably felt the gazes too, for she huddled closer up to him, the rain sending a chill through her body. Her outfit was sticking a bit too close to her body for her liking, and her claw was digging painfully into her hip. She could barely see because of her hair; impatiently, she pushed the dark blonde mess out of her falsely innocent face.   
  
Up ahead, she could see Yuna and Tidus walking close to each other, both drenched but trying not to show it. Kimahri paced slowly behind them, constantly on the watch for enemies, his fur matted and clinging to his body. His spear glinted with water. The Thunder Plains were relentless. Rikku personally didn't think she'd ever be properly dry again. Five minutes outside and she already couldn't feel her arms.   
  
Thunder rumbled warningly up in the sky, along with a flash of lightning. Behind her, the black mage shut her crimson eyes and raised her arms, thoughtlessly countering the bolt before it hit the silent party. This action had been repeated so many times that Yuna was the only one who still looked up and thanked the mage for protecting them.   
  
Of course, Rikku mused, looking up at the blitzball player next to her, whose hair still managed to stick up despite the weather, she knew that Wakka would never get tired of watching Lulu perform magic.   
  
Typical stalker, really.   
  
She smirked, but quickly hid her smile as Wakka raised an eyebrow down at her.   
  
Rikku suddenly realized that Yuna was turning off to the right, towards a large, dark shape in the distance. The rest of them followed wordlessly, hoping that the summoner would lead them to shelter.   
  
+++   
  
Auron eyed the two in front of him, his eye narrowed. Against the rain, of course. Nothing else. He unconsciously scratched his neck, and the slightly darker woman next to him raised an eyebrow, hair ornaments tinkling faintly.   
  
"You seem stressed," she murmured, counting another shock of electricity, her waves of smooth dark hair falling over her face, the rain water gliding over her every curve. Her Onion Knight looked at him with dark eyes from the safety of her arms.   
  
He grunted, attempting to dry one cheek. Lulu took his response as a quiet 'No way', and she smiled softly to herself, making sure that Auron didn't notice. She had seen the way Auron had looked at the young Al Bhed girl. It wasn't spite. It wasn't annoyance.   
  
It was almost along the lines of affection.   
  
"Strange though," she whispered, focusing on the two in front and ignoring the strange sensation buried deep inside her chest, so faint that she barely registered that it was there. What was it? It had been so long since she had felt it before... With who...? Her breath hitched slightly. Chappu... "I never would have thought... those two..." She looked up at Auron, cranking her moist neck with some difficulty. "It just happened so quickly. You didn't do anything, by chance..." It was more of a statement then question.   
  
Auron lifted a finger and pushed his glasses up so that they rested pleasantly and shielded his eyes from the rain, hiding the bigger part of his scar. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't that he was annoyed at Lulu - she made a good ally, was someone that he could talk to and he usually felt more relaxed around her - but had felt like she had just backed him up into a corner. So... she knew, did she?   
  
She noticed now he answered a bit faster than he usually would have, but waved it aside, closing her ghostly eyes. "Wakka... I hope he doesn't take Rikku too seriously."   
  
This time, it was Auron's turn to raise an eyebrow. The mage caught his suspicious gaze and sighed, shaking her head.   
  
She suddenly froze. Why _was_ she thinking that way? She didn't _like_ Wakka. Just that fact that he was Chappu's brother... Yes, that was it. She needed to protect him now that Chappu was gone. Her mind jumped into quick action, and she caught her small stumble before Auron took any notice.   
  
"It's not what you think. Wakka's been my friend for a long time. I'm just worried about what he'll do one he discovers that Rikku's an Al Bhed..." She wished that that was the only reason that she was feeling discomfort.   
  
Auron's eye widened. He had forgotten about that. Eyeing the pair in front of them, he wondered how badly Wakka would take it.   
  
+++   
  
Yunie... was going to marry... Seymour?   
  
NO! NO! NO!   
  
Rikku shook her head furiously, flecks of rain darting everywhere, hands curled up in fists. That blue-headed moron? The bastard... Why? Why would she want to do that?   
  
Sure, Rikku mused, her anger still boiling as she watched Yuna talk quietly to the others, her head bowed, it was for Spira. But... Rikku clenched her teeth. For the good of Spira. Yeah right.   
  
The summoner turned to look at her, a pleading look in her blue and green eyes. Rikku looked away, her own vision turning foggy. This wasn't happening.   
  
All eyes were on her now. Her face turned a healthy shade of pink, and instinctively pulled closer to a now partially dry Wakka. Immediately, she felt two pairs of eyes turn away.   
  
So at least that part of the plan was going well. But...   
  
"Yunie! You can't do this!" The words left before she could stop herself. Her cousin looked at her sadly, and out of the corner of her eye, the Al Bhed could see Tidus still out in the rain, refusing stubbornly to come underneath the shelter. She wondered how terrible he was feeling right now.   
  
"Yunie..." she whispered softly. "You just... you can't do this... You'll regret it for the rest of your life."   
  
At this, Yuna smiled, but her eyes still were empty. "My life..." she murmured, soft enough that only Rikku could hear her. "I don't have much longer, anyway. Once Sin is gone... I'll leave Seymour too..."   
  
Rikku's green eyes widened. She had forgotten. Summoners die. Without warning, she launched herself at the other girl and broke down in sobs. There was a comforting hand on her back, and she knew that Wakka was trying to cheer her up. If only that hand belonged to Auron...   
  
Yuna laughed quietly and then pulled away. "Don't cry yet, Rikku. It's not the right time for tears." Her eyes shimmered. "I've already accepted my fate. We all have. I hope you can too."   
  
Slowly, Rikku pulled away, rubbing her red eyes and cheeks. She put on her usual smile and nodded, ignoring the lump in her throat. "Okay... Yuna."   
  
At the use of her proper name, Yuna looked startled but pleased. "Thanks Rikku."   
  
The blond nodded. Right. She would act more mature... She _needed_ to act more mature... for Yuna. Though the thought of kidnapping the summoner sounded good right about now... NO! Must resist temptation.   
  
It amazed her at how she could still think like a child at a time like this. But when Yuna laughed softly at her expression, Rikku sighed before leaning back into Wakka's arms. Her cousin blinked before smiling.   
  
So Yuna didn't want Rikku to worry about her, did she? Well, Rikku mused, she'd try. Though it would be hard.   
  
In the meantime, however, she and Wakka still had a little matter at hand. She caught Wakka's eye and he smiled softly, pulling her into a gentle embrace. "Wakka..." she murmured, her green eyes glittering as she glanced at their surroundings and towards a certain couple.   
  
A jolt ran through her as she noticed Auron and Lulu sitting quietly together, eyes closed and apparently unaware of the little show that she and Wakka were pulling off. Or so she thought. Her eyes latched onto Auron's regular, cold stare for a split second before she forced herself to look away. Auron. Did he not care for her at all?   
  
She'd bet all her money that Wakka was wondering the same thing about Lulu at that very moment.   
  
+++   
  
Screaming in pain, Rikku was thrown backwards by the force of the chimera's attack. Clutching her ripped, if not broken, leg, she slowly staggered up before her knees gave way and she collapsed.   
  
Yuna was at her side in an instant, shortly followed by Tidus and slightly bruised Wakka. Rikku hissed out as the summoner touched her leg and prepared to cure it.   
  
There was something wrong with that monster, the Al Bhed mused, staring at her shredded leg. It was too strong. Not even Yuna's Valefor had stood a chance. If the situation had been better, Rikku was sure that the chimera would have been easily deposited of. But the fact that everyone was immensely tired from their previous experience in the Thunder Plains... they couldn't stand a chance...   
  
From between Tidus and Wakka's heads, Rikku glared at the advancing chimera, its multiple pairs of eyes glittering through the jeweled trees. She tried to shove the others away, tried to tell them that they were all in danger, but she was barely even able to open her mouth before two other figures stepped in front of the approaching monster.   
  
Auron and Lulu.   
  
There was something about the two of them that made Rikku freeze. Wakka and Tidus turned around to see what had caught her attention.   
  
Was it anger? Burning fury? Yuna looked up, a bit worn out after using curaga, and swallowed. There was something radiating off of her two most trusted guardians, as if they were driven on by rage.   
  
Shifting his sword onto his shoulder, Auron fixed the chimera in a cold glare, something burning inside of him. He wouldn't allow the monster to go any further. Hurting his party members... hurting _her_... Clenching his fist, he sprinted forward, dealing a heavy blow on the beast's torso. Blackish blood oozed out of the open wound and the chimera shrieked, blinded by pain and wildly swiping at the guardian with its claws.   
  
Auron jumped out of the way just as the black mage behind him raised her arms, Onion Knight jumping from her hold. Closing her ghostly eyes, the mage called up one of her fiercest firaga spells and watched in silence as the beast was burned alive before it collapsed and disappeared.   
  
The silence stretched on before Auron turned around. Scratching his neck, he walked away into the glistening trees. "The sooner we get out of the Macalania Woods, the better."   
  
Picking up her Onion Knight, Lulu readjusting on of her braids before staring at Yuna, acting as if nothing had just happened. "We should leave before other enemies should care to come."   
  
The summoner nodded, still slightly stunned by her guardians' previous strength.   
  
As he helped Rikku up, Wakka frowned. If Lulu was overexerting herself...   
  
Rikku smiled at his worried face. He was too easy to read. "You're worried, aren'cha?"   
  
The blitzball player blinked before shrugging.   
  
"You are. Well guess what? I'm sure that Lulu and Auron don't need to be fussed over." Accepting his hand, Rikku jumped up, stretching her leg that Yuna had previously healed, but her mind was far from worrying about her injuries.   
  
"This is working a lot better than I expected it too," she whispered, and Wakka raised an eyebrow. "What? I think you hit your head, ya? Or maybe too much blood-loss. You almost died, ya? 'Working better than I expected'..." He scoffed.   
  
The Al Bhed ruffled up his hair playfully. "I meant the whole jealousy thing with Auron and Lulu."   
  
Wakka blinked. "How so?"   
  
"So innocent," the girl murmured, flicking his nose. "They're uncomfortable, can't you tell? They can't get over the fact that we supposedly like each other. Well, I guess we'll just have to break them in slowly, won't we?" She flashed a sly smile. "But anyway, we should get going or we're gonna lose them."   
  
Wakka groaned. "How long of this acting are we gonna need? I just might end up dumping you, ya?"   
  
She looked around her at the new glittering and mysterious atmosphere, unable to suppress a shiver and ignoring Wakka's previous statement. "This place gives me the creeps..."   
  
"You give me the creeps..." Wakka muttered, dodging a wild blow from Rikku.   
  
**********   
  
A/N: Believe me, this is going to get more interesting, I promise. So Lulu and Auron took it a bit... quietly, didn't they? Well... things just might change... I have the next chapter already planned out in my head, and though I might not use it, you people just might be reading about an outraged Auron soon... hehe... But anyhoo, please R&R!   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	4. Doubt

**Love Through Jealousy**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Four: Doubt**  
  
Wakka cursed loudly, struggling back up onto his feet. Ignoring the sharp pain in his ribcage, he tightened his grip on his blitzball. It was covered in slime, and he grimaced in disgust.   
  
All complaint left his mind as the Spherimorph chose a new target and moved away from the blitzball player. Towards the strong silhouette of a woman, whose crimson eyes gleamed with power even in danger, her posture never slouching or cringing.   
  
His warning died in his throat as the damned Spherimorph locked onto its target and dropped onto the woman. The ground shook at the force and Wakka nearly fell over, straining against his broken ribs, but the pain was nothing compared to the fear in his heart. It was absolutely nothing.   
  
_Lulu!_ He mentally screamed, and was about to run forward but a hand put itself on his shoulder. He jerked his gaze around, furious. Lulu... She was...   
  
He was surprised to find himself face to face with a bronze face. Auron stared back at him, eyes unreadable behind a pair of shades. The legendary guardian remained quiet for a long time before speaking, his voice strangely sharp and cold. "Rikku is over there, Wakka."   
  
Wakka took a step back, wincing mentally at the gleam in Auron's eye. Was he... angry? The redhead shook his head. Who cared anyway? Lulu was in trouble. "I know that, ya? It's just -"   
  
Auron turned away, his grip tightening on his sword.   
  
Wakka blinked before forcing himself to return to what was important. In the corner of his vision, he could see Yuna and Tidus running towards the garish chunk of power, Yuna's voice high and worried. "Oi, buffoon!" he yelled, chucking his blitzball hard at the Spherimorph. It didn't even twitch.   
  
Red-hot fury exploded inside of him and he nearly squeezed the daylights out of his ball when he caught it again. About to throw it once more, he stopped when the Spherimorph suddenly seemed to groan, almost as if it was in pain.   
  
Light erupted near the metallic, see-though base and the Spherimorph bounded backwards, but not quickly enough. Another flash, so bright that Wakka had to shade his eyes, and the thing was twisting, contorting in agony.   
  
The black mage straightened, her gaze never ceasing its cold stare. The light reflected off of her skin, making her look even more unearthly. Shutting her crimson eyes, Lulu raised slender arm over her head, braids sliding smoothly over pale shoulders, before casting another thundaga at the retreating Spherimorph.   
  
There was a flash of red and someone ran in front of the mage. Auron had unleashed his overdrive. The fight was over before Wakka knew what had happened.   
  
He stared at the two of them. A deadly pair.   
  
Very deadly.   
  
Once again, they had so easily dispatched the enemy.   
  
Someone latched onto his arm and he looked down, meeting a mass of silky blonde hair. Rikku switched her gaze onto him for a second with her emerald eyes before turning back to the previous battle.   
  
He did, too, and felt an emotion that he absolutely hated.   
  
"Rikku... why does this seem..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. Rikku felt the same way.   
  
They were jealous.

  
  
With a little undignified huff, the Al Bhed plopped herself down on the glistening grass next to the redhead, rubbing her sore joints. Yuna had healed all of them just a few minutes ago, but she still felt stiff.   
  
Beside her, Wakka barely indicated that he was aware of her presence. Instead, his eyes were fixed on a clump of shimmering jeweled trees, brows furrowed.   
  
Rikku rolled her eyes before waving her hand energetically in front of the blitzball player's face. "Helloo!" She blinked when she got no response. Sighing, she shut her eyes, lips in a firm and annoyed line, before tweaking his ear with her nails.   
  
Wakka yelped and scrambled away. "Rikku, what was that for, ya?"   
  
"Oh good. You can see me. I was getting worried," she replied sarcastically. Truthfully, it was a bit weird to see Wakka so serious. "What's so interesting about those trees, huh?"   
  
He shrugged, ears turning pink. Rikku stared at him for a while before her all-knowing eyes probed out a bit of information. A smirk curved around her face. "So... Lulu's close by, isn't she...?"   
  
Wakka blinked, eyes surprised. "How do you do that? Just look, and then know..."   
  
"You're hiding something."   
  
He nearly fell over. "You did it again, ya? Weird... It's like your eyes have some sort of power..."   
  
"Stop changing the subject."   
  
He really did fall over.   
  
She smiled brightly at him, leaping to her feet and staring down at him. He looked away, getting back into a sitting position and dusting himself off. Rikku leaned forward, hands on her knees, her eyes glittering. "Yes?"   
  
"Fine," Wakka replied tonelessly. He made sure that his eyes were anywhere but on Rikku's face. "Auron's supposedly... what was it? He's 'close by' too."   
  
He waited for several moments, ready to clamp his hands over his ears at Rikku's probable outburst. But no outburst came. The silence stretched on and roared in his ears. Finally, Wakka couldn't take it anymore and chanced a peek at Rikku.   
  
She was still in the same position, the previous grin planted on her face. But the smile, and her eyes, were empty. Empty and blank. Unseeing.   
  
He was about to punch her, slap her, anything to get her to stop staring like that, when Rikku shook her head frantically before sitting back down next to him. Her smile was still the same, but it was a strained one. Or at least he thought it was. Wakka was surprised when she started laughing.   
  
"What's so funny, ya?"   
  
She gasped between giggles. "I should have known."   
  
"What?" Wakka frowned at her, still clueless.   
  
"I think our plan is working, Wakka."   
  
He blinked at her, still incredulous, before sighing and resting his head on his arm. "What you talking about, Rikku? Are you insane? I think your hair's a bit too blonde, ya? It's not working, and you know it."   
  
Secretly, Rikku wasn't sure why she was laughing, but she needed something to do. She didn't want Wakka to see her unsure of herself. Because she was unsure of herself. Truthfully, she was trying to convince herself. Convince herself that Auron somehow really did care. That he was off with Lulu to talk about the current events, to see what he could do to 'get Rikku back', rather than off with the mage to do some more... physical activities...   
  
Eww...   
  
Must get mind out of gutter...   
  
"No seriously. Use your limited brain power, Wakka. Auron and Lulu were both uncomfortable, couldn't you tell? I bet they're just planning to break us up right now, and choose to talk about it in a more private area." Yes... must convince self...   
  
"Lulu's not like that, Rikku."   
  
Wakka's voice was quiet. Rikku had never heard him so serious. She shook that thought away. "Wakka, it's true, I swear!"   
  
"And you know this because...?"   
  
_Because Auron wouldn't do that to me..._ "Because..." she faltered. Slowly, she let herself fall back onto the cool grass. "Because he cares..."   
  
Wakka sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Rikku looked up at him, her eyes welling up with unstoppable tears. He shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like seeing girls cry.   
  
"Hey," he muttered, racking his brain for a source of information that might make Rikku happy. A light appeared in his head and he smiled. Rikku raised an eyebrow at him, rubbing her own eyes furiously, her voice clogged in her throat. "Remember, this morning," Wakka started, then paused for a second. "When that jelly-thing went after Lulu..."   
  
The Al Bhed sniffed.   
  
"Well, when I was goin' over there, Auron stopped me. And you know what? He was all mad, and now that I think about it, he was mad 'cuz I was supposed to keep you safe and stuff."   
  
"Your point, please." Rikku shifted, eyes on the canopy of trees stretching over their heads. The lights shimmered with an invisible breeze, and patches of starlight flickered between the gaps in the branches.   
  
"I think he was mad because I wasn't watching over you." Now that he thought about it seriously, it _did_ sort of make sense. He felt stupid for worrying earlier. So maybe Lu didn't care, but at least Rikku was getting somewhere.   
  
Rikku's sniffing stopped. Wakka looked at her, and she slowly torn her gaze away from overhead and sat up again. Her light hair fell over her face, hiding her eyes.   
  
Wakka sighed. Well, he'd tried. With a grunt, he got to his feet.   
  
Rikku laughed.   
  
He turned around, back towards her, and realized that she was smiling. "You know, I think the both of us are too easily worried. It's not gonna work if we keep doubting ourselves. So, from now on, positive attitudes only, 'kay? And we have to add more stuff to keep it convincing, like a kiss or a hug or something, alright?"   
  
He nodded.

  
  
Tidus yawned loudly, exaggerating his stretches by running his hand through his sun-bleached hair several times. His eyes glinted with their usual liveliness, and his steps still contained their bounce, but if one were to look at him closely, they could have realized that his posture was slightly bent, face a shade lighter, and the lines around his lips would have been visible.   
  
Next to him paced Yuna, her complexion clear and with the usual curve upwards of her lips. But there was nothing behind the smile. No happiness, joy, not even sorrow or anger. Her eyes were the same, blank blue and green.   
  
Everyone failed to notice.   
  
Actually, the summoner mused, she was happy that no one noticed. She didn't want the others constantly worrying on her back. Seymour was her own problem, and she'd deal with him by herself.   
  
But... Tidus... Something shifted inside of her and she sighed. Tidus was important to her, very important. And he seemed to be taking the information badly.   
  
Yuna shut her mismatched eyes before turning around and eyeing the people behind her. The couple to her left caught her eye, and she held back a smile.   
  
Wakka and Rikku.   
  
She never would have thought that two people so different would end up together. In her earlier years, Wakka hated all Al Bheds. Did he somehow change? Or... did he not know that Rikku was one?   
  
That wouldn't be good.   
  
She watched as Wakka pulled Rikku close and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Again, the same strange emotion stirred within Yuna and she turned away, confused. The blue-haired man blazed in her vision once more. Seymour. Would he ever truly love her, or even treat her like how Wakka was to Rikku?   
  
Probably not.   
  
Yuna was pulled from her thoughts at a sudden outburst from behind her. She spun around quickly, Tidus at her shoulder, but was too late to see what had happened. Instead, she was greeted with a strange sight.   
  
Rikku was standing behind a glaring Wakka, who had an arm out to keep her back. In front of the redhead stood Auron, his face unreadable from underneath his glasses. It almost seemed like the guardian was shaking, but Yuna frowned. Auron wasn't one to so easily show emotion. But... her eyes dropped down to his hand and she stifled a gasp.   
  
His hand was placed firmly on his sword hilt.   
  
"Sir Aur-" Her cry died in throat as a deathly pale hand was placed on Auron's shoulder. White against crimson. The hand curved into a slender wrist which slid, hidden, underneath black lace.   
  
Lulu.   
  
Thank goodness.   
  
"You'll leave him alone, Auron," Lulu whispered, her voice low and scarlet eyes glinting.   
  
Slowly, Auron straightened and his hand was raised to his coat collar. Behind him, Lulu dropped her hand and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Onion Knight hopped back into her waiting arms.   
  
Yuna frowned but smiled as Lulu sent a questioning look her way. As always, the black mage was concerned for her.   
  
"I'm fine," Yuna whispered, bowing her head towards the mage, before turning around again. She could feel Tidus' eyes staring intently at the back on her head.   
  
What had just happened?

  
  
A/N: Gah! I actually had this chapter written a week ago, but then I had my science, history, reading, math final crap. So... hehe... I guess I never got around to it. Sorry for the long delay! And okay, about the story. Auron didn't get as angry as I had first pictured it, but then again, a blotchy-cheeked Auron would be a bit out of character, no? Next chapter will be up soon, promise! Please R&R!   
  
--Natsue Arishima


	5. Al Bhed

**Love Through Jealousy**

Natsue Arishima  
  
**Chapter Five: Al Bhed**

****   
  
He was angry. Rarely, even during his living days, had he ever felt fury such as this. Pure, unspoiled hate. For an ally. A friend. He was frightening himself. Afraid of what he was capable of doing, even for an accident. Afraid he would end up striking Wakka.  
  
Auron gritted his teeth, clenching his fist underneath his robes. He needed to get back in control of his feelings. Damn... it was like he was a mortal again. Innocent, stupid. Emotions were nothing but trouble. Emotion killed Jecht. It killed Braska.  
  
He pushed up his shades, making sure that they covered his eyes. Not like anyone could notice them anyway; he had chosen to guard the back of the group. But he hadn't been the only one who had decided to travel behind. Beside him, Lulu frowned. Mentally. Her lips remained frozen in place, always in their state of neutral, but he could almost sense her worry. It was rare of her to feel.  
  
As if she read his thoughts, her crimson eyes shifted skyward. It was as close to eye-rolling as she could ever get. "Even one such as me has feelings. You've just never paid attention before. That said, I believe that I do not, though want to, add that one such as you are also capable of emotions. Why do you fear your heart?"  
  
Her voice was her usual cold whisper, so light and nearly silent. Auron scratched his neck. He could talk to Lulu. She wouldn't degrade him, wouldn't mock him. He cleared his throat gruffly. "I've died. I'm no longer among the living. Emotion is weak."  
  
"Weak, you say." The mage let her gaze drift onto the couple in front of them, specifically on the Al Bhed girl. Her lips curved up in a rare smile. "You've been so caught up in hiding your own weakness that you didn't examine the minds of others. Don't you realize how blind you are being? The object of your affections..." she trailed off. "Never mind."  
  
Auron was about to question her when he caught himself just in time. He didn't need to know. That sort of information was useless to him. It was. He'd chosen to live again to destroy Sin. To fulfill his promise to Jecht. Not to fall in lo – not to experience his own selfish feelings again.  
  
Lulu noticed his hesitation and decided against mentioning it. But when Auron continued to look doubtful, she sighed. Her Onion Knight snapped irritably as well.  
  
"You are dead, yes," she stated thoughtfully. "You do not think that you are worth anyone's time anymore, because of that. Well, open your eyes. You're almost as dense as Wakka." A tone of exasperation. "I've loved, and I still love. I'm not afraid to say it. Chappu was everything to me. Even now, when he is obviously gone, I think about him, though I've tried to forget."  
  
She swallowed, and her doll played soothingly with one of her braids. "I still love him, and I am just like you. Nothing more than an empty shell. I've died as well, though perhaps not in the same way."  
  
Inside, he was shocked, though outside, the only change was in a single eyebrow. Dead? Auron looked at her, and suddenly couldn't find anything to say, realizing the depths behind her words. He could only wonder, and guess the reason behind the lifeless red eyes. She had been drained of her mind, her emotions.  
  
"But I'm wakening again, Auron. Because I've allowed myself to feel." She smiled again, but it was hardly noticeable. "Let's just hope that it doesn't take you that long to realize it as well."  
  
He was clueless. So much for Lulu's lecture.

---  
  
Wakka rubbed his nose furiously, and Rikku raised an eyebrow next to him. He smiled sheepishly at her, but failed to fight back his sudden sneeze, instantly achieving the sloppiest sneeze award and causing a very wet Al Bhed to start whacking him continuously on the head.  
  
Yuna blinked as she turned around to face her two guardians, who signed a mental truce for that split second and smiled at her, waving. And thus she missed the abuse when she turned her head away and Rikku continued her pitiless assault.  
  
Tidus rolled his eyes.  
  
After the beating, and when Rikku had quieted down, Wakka sighed before casually looking behind him. There she was, pale skin, ebony hair and crimson eyes. Why didn't she ever pay attention to him? Wakka sighed again, realizing how close Lulu and Auron were at the moment. Something came over him; jealousy again, perhaps; and he turned away quickly, sliding a secure arm around Rikku.  
  
The blonde looked up at him, surprised, and when he didn't smile like he usual did, she understood. Lulu was doing something that was bothersome, was she? Rikku smirked but played along. She still remembered that small quarry between Auron and Wakka only a little ways back. Had the guardian been... jealous?  
  
She shook her head sadly. Being optimistic was also a downside.  
  
Rikku slowly realized that Wakka's arm was quivering slightly. She looked at it and saw the bumps. At the same time, she registered the steamy breath coming from her own chattering and blue lips.  
  
Looking ahead of her as if to make sure that she wasn't going insane, she realized that Yuna was shivering as well, clutching her staff close to her side, and Tidus, though trying to hide it, was also freezing. A few paces to her left, Kimahri was walking with his usual posture; for a second, Rikku was tempted to try and steal his fur. But even he seemed a little chilled.  
  
In fact, looking behind her, the only people who remained indifferent were Auron and Lulu. The Al Bhed pouted silently, wondering if Auron was warm if she could somehow jump into his arms or something.  
  
Nah. Too risky. He'd probably end up taking her head off.  
  
So sad, her life...  
  
Through her chattering teeth, she managed to spit out, "Does it seem... a little chilly... to you?" Her cousin paused her steps momentarily before smiling shakily at Rikku. "We're near the lake." Not a single chatter of teeth or blue lips. Yunie... How does she do that?  
  
Tidus put a hand on the summoner's shoulder, concern written clearly all over his face. Rikku smirked, having spotted the light blush underneath mismatched eyes, forgetting her chilled bones for that second and elbowed Wakka in the ribs. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for, ya?"  
  
Rikku grinned as she whispered back, "Hey... Looks like someone's got a little something for Yunie."  
  
Wakka looked at the direction where the blonde's eyes were focused and rolled his eyes. "Thought so, ya? And Tidus promised that he wouldn't lay a finger on Yuna."  
  
"When did he promise that?" Rikku asked innocently.  
  
Wakka rubbed his head and chose not to answer.

---  
  
The warmth of the agency was so soothing. Wakka relaxed and shut his eyes. To sleep here, forever, in the warmth, wouldn't be a bad thing. He yawned and got a little more comfortable on the rickety chair that he was sitting on, ignoring the wood digging deep into his back.  
  
Rikku plopped down beside him, and when he gave no implication of moving, she sighed and promptly shoved him off the chair. "Wha – hey! That's mine, ya?" he snapped, rubbing a now sore backside.  
  
Rikku smirked down at him, curled in the previously occupied chair and Wakka groaned but let her have it. "You'd make a mean girlfriend, ya know?"  
  
"Love ya too," she murmured, tapping him on the nose, but her eyes were serious, silently telling him to be more careful with his word choice. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Thankfully, no one was around.  
  
Suddenly, the ground underneath their feet started to shake, and Rikku toppled off of her new prize, successfully squishing Wakka. Ignoring his groans of pain, the Al Bhed jumped to her feet and lunged towards the door, into the freezing ice and cold. Her skin turned blue within seconds. Wakka was close behind her.  
  
From behind the agency came the unmistakable sounds of human yells, demanding and fierce in a different tongue. One that Rikku was very familiar with. She let out a small gasp before breaking into a sprint.  
  
"Goddamn ice," she heard Wakka mutter behind her as he ran forwards too.  
  
Her feet slipped underneath her and she slid forward. Momentarily off balance, she waved her arms around wildly before lowering herself down into a crouch. She let one gloved hand trail fingers in the ground behind her to slow herself down.  
  
Surprisingly, Wakka possessed a quantity of grace, and easily slowed to a stop on the frozen lake.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rikku turned around to face the disturbance. Her jaw dropped.

---  
  
Adjusting to the ice, Wakka looked around himself, his breath coming out in mists before him. It took a while for his surroundings to register in his mind, and when it did, fury erupted inside of him.  
  
Yes, the gleaming glint. Clicking joints. The blitzball player shut his eyes, clenching his fists. Why... they already caused enough damage! Why were they bothering him again? No... he wouldn't let them kill this time. Once was enough.  
  
There was no word enough to describe his hatred. His spite. He'd eagerly kill them without even flinching. Because they deserved it.  
  
Snapping his eyes open, he glared up at the machina that towered above him, eyes nearly blazing. His brother's face flashed in his mind. Al Bhed.  
  
Without thinking, he lunged forward, cursing and letting everyone know of his extensive vocabulary. One of his blitzballs came out of nowhere and he gripped it hard, ready to throw.  
  
An icy hand on his arm stopped him. It was burning cold, colder than the brisk air around him. Impossibly cold. Like his arm was melting with liquid fire.  
  
He slowly turned around and met crimson. "Lu—" Lulu...  
  
She stepped past him. "Be careful. Don't anger them more than necessary. They wouldn't hurt us, at least not right now. Let's just wait for her answer."  
  
Wakka furrowed his brow, shaking himself out of his daze with being in such close proximity with Lulu. "Wait, what you saying, Lu?"  
  
The black mage stared at him, face in its never-faltering mask. Her skin blended in perfectly with the snow, causing her eyes and hair to stand out more than ever. He swallowed, faltering and feeling like a fool. If there was one thing that could describe her, it'd be a dark angel.  
  
"I think you'll be surprised," she whispered in her low voice before turning away. He followed her line of vision in time to see a certain blonde in a state of shock, behind the quivering mass of machina. She was surrounded by a ring of men, all in identical yellow suits. They cursed at her, screaming and leering in their harsh language. Behind the blonde, a callused hand was placed firmly on a sword hilt, and eyes blazed with fury from behind a pair of shades.  
  
Her face was pale, green eyes dead. And then she whispered, in the smallest voice, "I'm not fighting against them. They're my friends, and Al Bhed or not, I'm not betraying them."  
  
Wakka's world shattered in shock.

---

A/N: OMG I hate my computer! I was planning to update this on July 4 as a little treat but there was something wrong with my Internet. It kept on shutting down. Grr... I eventually gave up after screaming myself hoarse. Damn computer. But anyhoo, I'm so sorry minna! Sorry sorry sorry! Thanks for waiting, too! (By the way, thank you all for your fabulous reviews! I've never gotten so many before!) But I need another favor. I started out this fic because I wanted to mainly write about a Wakka x Lulu fic, but lots of people think otherwise. Tell me what you want this story to be, and I'll try to rally up the votes in the end. Keep in mind that I might be a little biased (I did want an Aurriku and Lukka, but I'll try to be fair!) Thanks!

-Natsue Arishima


	6. Forgive and Forget

**Love Through Jealousy**

Natsue Arishima

**Chapter Six: Forgive and Forget**

She was... an Al Bhed...

His mouth hung open, eyes wide. The sight of her in the ring of men, small, alone, among others of her kind... Her damnable kind. The men who had created those... those things... those monsters... that had killed Chappu.

How could he have been so stupid?

He should have seen, should have known. When she had first come, it had been so coincidental, with the underwater machina and all. How had he missed that? It had been obvious. The way she fought, the items she used, the knowledge she carried about machines...

How could he have been so fucking stupid?

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring across the ice. It wasn't cold anymore. There was numbness in his body, in his mind. He just stared, not really seeing, as his brother's face flashed and then faded.

She caught his gaze, and he couldn't turn away, stunned by her dull emerald eyes. Pleading, begging. And fury boiled within him.

He turned away.

He couldn't believe himself. How he had actually pretended... actually played along... that he was in love with a blonde Al Bhed. It was all wrong. He had trusted her, depended on her. She told him that he was her friend.

And he had fallen for it.

---

Lulu eyed him, her crimson eyes colder, harder. They glittered like gems against the bleak background, ebony braids slipping over one shoulder. Her Onion Knight was motionless in her arms, gazing with its dark eyes.

Slowly, she closed her eyes, a strange sensation settling in her gut. What was it? It hurt, tugged at her air. Was it pain? But she wasn't hurt. Emotional pain?

Impossible.

But as she opened her eyes again, she realized that it really did hurt. Almost as if she was giving something up, giving away a part of her soul.

She examined his face silently, at his limp stance, hard eyes. He was in pain, she could tell. Over what?

Over one girl?

Such emotions she would never understand, even though she had tried. Even today, she had thought about them, and about why people would even bother with feelings, with love, when it broke them, crippled them. Even killed them.

Something nagged at her again and she turned, walking away. Away from his sorrow. She couldn't stand to see him like this.

Perhaps... if the two of them... Wakka and Rikku...

They had seemed so much happier together. Even though it had been odd, if not with a bit of secrecy behind it... still. He had constantly been smiling.

At first, she had been a little irritated, though she hadn't known why. And now, there was another emotion, one that she couldn't place. Impatiently, she shoved it aside.

There was no time for this now.

And then, behind her, a yell.

A pulse erupted in her side, and a flash of blinding light blinded her eyes. It had happened so quickly, so suddenly... the pain hadn't registered. The force of the hit sent her skidding backwards, but she caught her footing before she fell. Her arm was limp; a warm liquid was sliding down the pale skin. It was red.

Blood.

Something was clicking, whining. It took a while for her to realize that the ground was shaking as well. She spun around, clutching her Knight hard. There.

Machina.

Behind it, she could see Yuna and Tidus, both with shocked expressions, sprint towards her from the other side of the lake. There were faint footsteps from behind her as well, but she ignored them, eyes on the glinting metal of her accuser.

As it towered above her, closing in, she finally regained control over her shock. Shutting her eyes, she raised her hand over her head, a smooth and natural movement. Her right arm remained motionless at her side. Tendrils of hair slid onto her back as she stretched out her pale fingers, summoning her anger and spurring forth a fierce thundaga attack.

The sizzle of the lightning soothed her and her fury faded away. As she straightened up calmly, expecting to see a broken down machine, her eyes widened. The machina continued to run, though it had stopped its movement.

Her fury resumed, and, crimson eyes flashing, raised her arm again, counting and evening out her magic. The air around her grew hazy and unclear. She stood still like that for what seemed like en eternity, staring upwards, before finally letting out a secession of thundaga attacks.

Out of the corner of her eye, she turned just in time to see something small cut through the air, stopping squarely in front of the machine. What surprised her more was when her electricity pelted at it mercilessly. There was a flash and a rush. She remained upright, eyes narrowed as a gust of wind and ice whipped past her body. Patient, waiting...

The seconds passed as the white mist cleared. A small gasp escaped her lips.

The machina hadn't been harmed at all. In front of it, glinting in the sunlight, buzzed a small hovering object, swarming from side to side like an annoying fly. It was radiating sparks, her previous thundaga attacks sending currents of electricity through the small article.

Unharmed, and still heading towards her.

Dull, throbbing panic. Her mind was blank, thoughtless. Her Onion Knight jumped from her arms, scurring forward as she took a hesitant step back, belts clicking. The machina approached her, invincible and intact. And the deafening hiss of its approach...

The ground shook, and she slipped suddenly on the ice.

She fell back into a warm embrace, crimson pools in shock through a mass of smooth, dark braids. Wakka held her close to him, teeth gritted and cursing, glare fixed directly on the machina. His grip on his blitzball was tense, his knuckles shaking and white.

And his eyes, blazing with rage.

She found herself staring, stunned. He was so warm... Words clogged at her throat, thoughts swirled hopelessly in her mind. There was a small sound of impact — moments later, her Onion Knight jumped back towards her, sliding slightly on its way.

Her vision was blocked as Wakka, still clutching her close, chucked his ball forward, screaming, "Take that, bastard!" There was a loud, echoing blow as his weapon connected perfectly with the buzzing machina. It tumbled down with a high shrieked groan of metal on metal.

She was vaguely aware of the dull ache in her arm. Somewhere close to her, there was a clash and dazzling light — Yuna had summoned.

Seconds later, the machina exploded, fragments of it whizzing through the air. Wakka raised his arm, shielding Lulu's face and body. Several cuts formed on his forearm where small flecks of metal whizzed past. The main part of the giant machine crumbled to the ground, a dark pillar of smoke rising towards the sky. And in the thinning fumes stood the silhouette of Rikku, bent over and panting. Uncountable fragments of used bombs lay around her.

And behind her stood Auron, a ring of unconscious Al Bhed lying around him. His dark eyes were narrowed. He was staring not at Rikku, but at Wakka.

---

Silently, Wakka stepped onto firm ground again. The even thrum of the snow mobile behind him died as he walked away from it, footsteps crunching on the snow. He could sense the eyes of Rikku on his back. She had been staring at him, pleading, for the entire ride.

Yuna was in front of him, looking extremely pale in her thin clothes. Tidus was just behind her, breath coming up in wisps and frantically rubbing his hands together. The summoner had sent questioning glances towards the strangely silent redhead several times but hadn't spoken. Wakka was secretly thankful.

He had been lost in his own thoughts on the way to the temple, where Yuna was planning to obtain another aeon — Shiva.

He was feeling a little guilty about his reaction to Rikku being an Al Bhed. Had he been fair? She was his friend after all. They had helped each other, aided one another in battle. So by ignoring her... was he acting too thickheadedly?

And was that even a word?

Wakka groaned, slapping himself in the face. Way to go with that train of thought.

But... Another fact that bothered him was that Lulu hadn't spoken a word to him either. Just stood up and walked away. Her Onion Knight had looked at him almost painfully.

Damn! Why were female emotions so hard to understand?

He suddenly yelped loudly as a hand was placed on his arms. Spinning around, he found himself face to face with Rikku, who quickly hid her smile. The sight of her, the same Rikku, with the same swirling eyes and childish personality... Nothing had changed, nothing except the fact that she was now Al Bhed.

Was she really still the same? The two of them had gotten so close... she was almost like a sister to him...

"We need to talk," she whispered.

---

The temple was soothingly warm compared to the bleak and desolate outside. Rikku's limbs began to thaw immediately, creating a peculiar sensation throughout her body. Shivering and letting out a tiny sneeze, she headed over to one of the two rooms in the temple, a bit jerkily.

The second set of footsteps behind her faltered slightly before following — she could tell Wakka really didn't want to talk to her.

They made it to the room without any suspicions from Yuna and her guardians, who were all gratefully basking in the warmth. Once inside, Rikku quickly shut the door, which, to her great irritation, didn't close completely, not even after she kicked it hard with her foot, receiving nothing but a dull throb and tingle through her leg. Whimpering, she fell down next to the single lamp.

Wakka remained by the door, arms crossed.

An awkward silence stretched. Rikku squirmed uncomfortably. A part of her was furious at Wakka's stubborn attitude. Another part of her was curious as to why Wakka despised Al Bhed.

Finally, she sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

He didn't respond.

Rikku's hands curled into fists, but she kept her anger in, even though she had a slight notion that the act was turning her face into a vivid shade of purple. Slowly, she stood up and nearly fell over again in surprise when Wakka did speak.

"Don't expect me to still be friends with ya, Rikku." The corners of his mouth twitched, but he was staring hard at the ceiling. A small smile found its way to Rikku's face.

"Don't expect me to be friendly to you either," she snapped, hands on her hips. "After Auron's mine, you're history." She wagged her finger at him, approaching the door.

"Any funny machina stuff and you'll be the next target of my blitzball, ya?" Uncrossing his arms, he looked at her, face twisting horribly in an attempt not to grin. Rikku giggled; he looked like mohawked monkey.

She was now squarely next to him. Raising her hand, she gave him a light slap over the cheek. "You're such a meanie. I can't believe I actually agreed to go out with you!" They stood like that, noses almost touching as Rikku mock glared at the redhead, until they both burst out laughing.

It was... nice.

Rikku plopped down onto the floor, stretching. Wakka settled himself a bit more gracefully, but fell over when Rikku's foot connected with his face. Twitching violently, he dragged himself into a sitting position away while Rikku smiled angelically at him.

"So... heard Lulu mauled you pretty badly, huh? Me-ow. Then again, with your pathetic charm, every woman would."

"Not like you did any better with Auron," Wakka snapped, pretending to look hurt. He denied the fact that Lu really had shot him down pretty badly.

Rikku laughed, playing with one of her braids. "That's what _you_ think. He did me a pretty big favor by knocking out the group of Al Bhed that were threatening to pop my eyeballs out."

Wakka grinned, punching her playfully. She smacked him back. It was just like before again, surprisingly. She was exactly the same as the old Rikku — playful, witty, and supplied with endless energy.

"So..." she drawled, leaning forward and tracing little designs on his chest. Wakka raised at eyebrow. "What happened... you know... between you and... well. Why do you hate us so much?"

Wakka sighed, but he had to give in to her pleading expression.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed a dark figure by the slightly open door step away.

There was a clicking of belts.

---

A/N: Meh... I'm finally back! Yay! chucks balloons I'm so sorry for the horribly long and tedious delay... dodges tomatoes But hey! Tennis season is over, so now I'm back to writing! I'll try to update at least one of my stories once a week, so bear with me!

I have decided on the pairings of this fic. The main ones shall be... Lukka and Aurikku! But for all you Wakka x Rikku fans, don't fret! There should be plenty of action between them. I hope... Anyhoo, thanks again for waiting! I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible.

- Natsue Arishima


	7. Maester

**Love Through Jealousy**

Natsue Arishima

**Chapter Seven: Maester**

"Everyone, this is it."

Yuna's small voice echoed throughout the temple, light yet firm. Beside her, Tidus tensed visibly as he turned away, bright blue pools downcast. The summoner's determination seemed to fade with him, and she suddenly seemed small without the blitzball player at her side.

She took a shaking breath, suddenly shivering despite the warmth. "Well… we can't kept Seymour waiting, can we?" she whispered. Her hands shook as she tightly clenched her staff.

Wakka twitched suddenly as guilt flooded through him. He had completely forgotten that Yuna was going to… He had been too caught up with his own thoughts to even think about hers… He hadn't even reassured her about it. In fact, he mused, he hadn't talked to Yuna for days.

Rikku stared up at him, her emerald eyes reading easily through him. The redhead frowned, wishing she'd look away. His arm dropped from her side, but she pressed closer to him, murmuring, "It's not your fault. It was Yunie's decision."

He shook his head. His guilt intensified when Yuna turned towards him and smiled. "I'm glad the two of you made up."

Dammit!

Why was she always so nice?

Slowly, he stared at the stone steps that lead to the trials… and that damn blue-headed freak.

---

This… was… insane…

All sane thoughts had fled her mind. Her breath came up in little puffs before her, goosebumps once again dotting her skin. Damn Macalania and its stupid weather. The sky was bleak and empty above her, shielding away the warmth and keeping in the cold. It didn't help that they were being chased by freaky frog dudes either.

Wakka ran next to her, staring nervously behind him. She could sense his bewilderment, fear, and shock.

Far ahead of her, Tidus was sprinting as fast as he could towards the snowmobiles, his hand clenched securely around Yuna's. Kimahri was close behind, spear in hand, glancing warily around him as he ran, and Lulu was next to him, crimson eyes focused forward. Her Onion Knight, however, was eyeing the temple and the men pouring out of its doors.

Auron. Where was Auron?

Rikku's breath hitched in her throat as she stumbled and flailed wildly for her footing. The snow was an icy shock, and she suddenly found that her limbs refused to move. It was so cold…

They had killed Seymour.

Her mind wouldn't register it, refused to acknowledge the fact. Sure, it was nice knowing that perverted bastard would never bother them again, but… They had just killed a maester. A maester with an endless supply of dumb henchmen. Why?

Damn they were unlucky.

She turned, watching helplessly as her pursuit slowly gained on her. Suddenly, Wakka was at her side, tugging her up. She stood weakly, leaning heavily on the redhead's shoulder, and fear gripped her as the pounding of feet in snow neared. Seymour's guards were only a few feet away…

Something red rushed past them, metal glinting.

Auron.

He turned towards the two of them, both stunned, and narrowed his eye. "Go!" he snapped. They didn't move. Growling, he slammed into both of them, urging them hastily forward.

Breathlessly, Rikku was dragged away by Wakka. She stared behind her, watching as Auron slashed through the guards. Scarlet dotted the snow as cries and thuds of lifeless bodies littered the sky. She bit her lip, wanting to help, but Wakka held her back, forcing her to run.

"No…" she whispered, suddenly fighting the strong grip. How could he survive? There were too many…

They had reached the frozen lake. She slipped and Wakka nearly fell with her. Close to them lay the remains of the machina they had previously destroyed. Rikku eyed it with disgust, still wincing at the many cries of pain of the Guado behind them, growing faint.

"He'll be fine," Wakka snapped. "Worry about your own butt, why don'tcha?"

She stared up at him. He could see confusion in her eyes, and he turned away. "I told you, he'll be fine!" She continued to stare. The two of them had stopped moving. Wakka ran a frustrated hand through his hair before sighing. There was no way he could prevent Rikku from taking action when it came to Auron. He smiled softly but quickly hid it with irritation. "This is what I hate about Al Bheds. Do you know how annoyingly stubborn you are?"

Rikku stared at him for a few seconds before a small smile found its way to her face. "Thanks Wakka," she whispered as he slowly let her go. He glared at her before eyeing the now distant forms of Yuna and her guardians.

"But if you die, s'not my fault," he snapped before sprinting forward.

Hesitating slightly, Rikku bit her lip at his retreating back before spinning back the way she came, fumbling in her pouch for her claws…

When suddenly, the ground shook.

---

As he swung one leg over a snowmobile, Tidus paused and looked behind him where Yuna stood motionless, her mismatched eyes wide with surprise and terror. Tidus sighed and stood back up, a faint urgency hidden in his voice. "Come on, Yuna. We have to go. I'm not letting them get you."

The summoner shook his head. "No. The Guado I'm not worried about." Her voice was soft, tinged with fear. Tidus frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. She almost jumped. He couldn't believe how cold she was.

"Hey," he whispered, trying to rub the warmth back into her arms. "It's going to be okay."

Silence. And then… "No." Slowly, she raised her hand and pointed towards the distant lake. Uncertainty seized him as stared towards the frozen sheet of ice. His first thought was of that machina they had fought earlier. Had it somehow resurrected? What he saw was much worse.

Wordlessly, he and Yuna sprinted back towards the glistening lake.

---

She spun around, eyes wide, as the gigantic beast approached her. It was of a pale hue, covered in a layer of thick fur. It stared at her out of dark, beady eyes, and slowly raised a pair of its four arms. She could hear ice cracking as it continued its slow assault.

Her reaction kicked in moments before it swung at her. Shoving a hand hastily into her pouch, she pulled out a grenade and chucked it as hard as she could towards the towering beast. It roared as the bomb connected with its arms but didn't seem to be harmed at all. Rikku bit her lip. Her action seemed to have done nothing except make the creature angry.

Great.

One of its large arms came towards her and she dodged it, slashing at it wildly with her claws. Dark blood oozed from the small wound and the monster didn't even flinch. Its other arm came towards her.

A blitzball came out of nowhere and thwacked the creature on its head. It gave a confused scream and spun around. Its eyes focused on Wakka, who caught his ball on its rebound. The monster roared and started forward, lumbering with surprising speed towards the redhead.

A green blur suddenly charged towards her, shrieking, and Rikku stumbled backwards out of shock. A Guado. She winced, raising her arms over her head, expecting painful impact. She was received with nothing.

The shriek slowly died and Rikku peeked open an eye. The Guado gazed at her, his eyes glassy. A sword was connected to his stomach. Auron scoffed as he shrugged the dying guard off his blade.

Rikku swallowed, gawking at the legendary guardian. He had saved her again. Suddenly, it was no longer cold to her. A bubble of happiness welled up inside of her, and she lunged towards her surprised savior, clutching the red robe and whispering her thanks over and over again.

Auron raised an eyebrow.

She broke away from him, blushing and scolding herself. Not only had she hugged him, she had done so in the middle of a battle. She couldn't stop smiling though.

There was a roar and she spun around. Kimahri had charged forward, his spear glinting dangerously as he took a swipe at the powerful beast. Evading a giant paw, he slid behind the monster and continued to attack.

The monster seemed not affected, only annoyed. He continued to attempt to squish the blue blur, screaming out in pain when Kimahri sprang upwards and slashed at his eyes. Blood clotted in its sleek fur, pouring out of closed lids.

Behind it, Lulu took her chance, shutting her eyes as her arms raised automatically over her head. Her many belts clicked in an invisible wind, dark hair sliding over her shoulders. Her Onion Knight slipped onto the ice, mimicking her, and the two of them summoned a fierce firaga attack.

Shrieking, the monster began to swipe wildly. One fist connected with Kimahri's chest and the Ronso was sent flying backwards. He collided with a pillar of ice and was still. Within moments, Yuna rushed to his side.

It turned to Lulu, and the smell of burnt flesh was obvious as the last flecks of flame faded off scorched fur.

There was a sharp intake of breath as the black mage dodged three consecutive swings of its many arms; the fourth one found her stomach and there was a crack of broken ribs as she skidded backwards, still upright but her face was contorted with pain. Wakka cursed loudly and began to run towards her.

Out of desperation and an attempt to save her friend, Rikku found another grenade and chucked it.

Auron suddenly pushed Rikku out of the way as the wendigo charged towards them. Wincing, the guardian raised his sword and parried the heavy fist; the force of it slid him backwards several feet.

"Yuna!" he yelled, face strained. "You have to summon!"

The summoner hesitated, a pained expression on her face. Her aeons hadn't faired well in her previous battles…

"Yuna!"

She nodded, shutting her eyes and raising her staff.

Behind her, chunks of ice fell from the sky, digging deep into the ground. The tremor shook her and she swallowed. Beside her, Tidus tumbled forwards.

A woman was flowing down from the heavens, long hair rippling out behind her. She landed gently within the cavern of ice, the many smooth sheets reflecting a fair and yet scarred face. With a simple gesture of an arm, the ice around her shattered, cutting through the air like glistening diamonds. Her blank eyes examined her surrounds before they fell upon Yuna.

Questioning.

The summoner breathed out air. She let out a small smile. "Forgive me for calling you again," she murmured, "but we need your strength, Shiva."

The woman gazed intently at the summoner, as if probing for weakness, before shutting her blank eyes. "Give all you have," Yuna whispered.

Shiva didn't respond; merely raised her pale arms, her cerulean hair fanning out behind her. A glistening light appeared at the tips of her fingers, gradually growing. The air swirled around her, crawling towards the source of growing power. Slowly, Shiva lowered her gaze towards her opponent and fixed her hands towards the oblivious beast. Ice erupted from her palms and guttural cries quickly diminished as the beast was frozen alive.

Yuna shivered as a gust of cold wind whipped past her. She saw Auron quickly twist out of the way of the ice. The force of the gale heightened; the blast of air screamed at her, pushing her forward. Strong arms secured themselves around her waist, keeping her still. Tidus.

Just as quickly as it had started, the draft stopped and Shiva eyed her frozen prey. The smallest of smiles gracing her lips, she snapped her fingers.

The beast exploded, imbedded with glistening slivers of ice.

And then the ground below their feet gave way.

---

A/N: Dun dun dun duuuuun! Heh... actually, not really. If people have played up to this point on the game, I'm sure they'll know what'll happen next... But anyhoo, I updated again! Whoo! I would have put this up yesterday, but as most of you probably know, there was the whole gigantic update thingy that kicked everyone off.

Anyway, next update shall be: November 28, 2004 ( yes, it's necessary to put in the year.) Or at least around then... I hope...

- Natsue Arishima


	8. Separated

**Love Through Jealousy**

Natsue Arishima

**Chapter Eight: Separated**

He was falling.

Below him there was nothing but darkness. Around him, the screams of his companions, the cries of shock, and the endless opalescent sheen of ice. For once, Auron felt unsure about himself, a small twinge of fear pricking at him as he continued to stare into the hole, the bottomless pit. His hands were shaking as they desperately clutched his sword, which was, for the first time in ten years, absolutely useless.

To die… Could he possibly die again?

The icy wind pounded at him, whipping through his hair and slapping his clothes. It was hard to breathe. He could feel the warm seep of blood crawling down his cheek and onto his collar where he had been struck by ice. Fragments of frozen water swirled around him, dangerously close.

Someone was shrieking in his ear, screaming hysterically. Turning ever so slightly, his eye widened as he noticed Rikku there, green eyes wide in panic, her hands clutched to her chest. The Al Bhed seemed to be just as scared of heights as she was lightning. Then again, maybe it was the fact that she was falling into the mysterious unknown and could possibly be flatted or dead when she reached the bottom that unnerved her…

Auron coughed, blaming it on the pressure of the howling blast against his windpipe.

Suddenly, he realized he wasn't nervous anymore. He didn't know why, but there was no longer fear wracking through him. He eyed Rikku again, pondering, before looking away, slightly bemused.

Was it because of her? The Al Bhed who was in love with the blitzball player?

Rikku's cries lessened and she glared at him. "Think I'm funny, do you?" she snapped over the gale, blaring in his ear. "Well you're falling too. And underneath me. So I'll just use your dead body as a cushion when we make impact!"

He could have sworn her nostrils were emitting smoke. The corners of his mouth twitched and he quickly hid it, covering it with his hand.

A high-pitched voice erupted in his ear. "Oh! So _now_ you're smiling, right when we're about to die!" He winced at the volume as Rikku began to scream again when a new shower of ice fragments rained on them.

Auron turned in the other direction, wondering what had caused the dislodge. He swallowed when he recognized a tint of blue — Kimahri was near the side of the wide hole, his claws imbedded deep within the wall. There was a high shriek as the Ronso continued to slide down, leaving long trails of scratches in his wake. Flecks of red dotted his dark fur.

The legendary guardian looked down again. How long had they been falling? Did this pit even end? Guilt began to nag at him. Yuna. He had been unable to protect her. He wouldn't have minded if he had been the only one here, falling for an eternity. But Yuna, and the others…

He turned towards Rikku again, and his eye widened as he noticed a vast block of ice behind her, cutting through the air. His voice lodged in his throat and Rikku took no heed of his sudden desperation, still screaming like there was no tomorrow.

It was closer, forming a dark shadow over the young girl.

_Rikku!__Turn around!_

Inches away…

He lunged towards her, pulling her close. His sword dropped from his hands. A flash of gold and startled emerald eyes.

And then solid impact, knocking the wind out of him. He choked as blood welled up in his throat.

Screams.

Darkness.

---

A familiar light surrounded his leg, light and warm. He could almost feel the bones shift back together, merging into one again. The soothing caress faded and Wakka opened his eyes, reaching out to rub his healed limb.

Damn that fall had been painful.

Gingerly, he got to his feet, thanking the summoner who was now nursing Kimahri. Wakka winced as he noticed the bloodied fingers — there were hardly any claws left. Yet the Ronso stood upright, almost indifferent to the pain.

His eyes flickered over to Lulu briefly, turning away before she could notice. Once again, the black mage was still, unmarred, taking no effect from the deadly fall. And yet… there had been a strange look in her crimson eyes, like confusion. She had been silent for a long time, staring but not really seeing the strange world around them.

Tidus was next to her, crouched, a hand touching the strange, tiled ground. His action caused Wakka to ponder again. Where were they?

The blitzball player could feel a migraine coming on. Groaning, he rubbed his head. Stupid brain.

Finally, he turned to the last pair, swallowing. There was Rikku, rocking back and forth on her heels, knees pulled to her chest, blond hair shielding emerald eyes that probably contained tears. She looked almost comical, and Wakka would have laughed if the situation had been different.

At her feet lay the lifeless body of Auron, his eye closed, the other hidden behind his shades. His face was mostly obscured by his high collar, a strange contrast to his pale skin. He had been the first Yuna cured, and the first that hadn't moved from his fall.

Slowly, Wakka paced towards the two, his footsteps deafening on the firm floor. He touched Rikku's shoulder encouragingly. She didn't move.

Wakka sighed before smiling. "Way to be inconspicuous, ya?"

She finally turned, eyeing him out of blank eyes. Her bottom lip was trembling. Wakka mentally shielded away. "Oi! Keep back the waterworks, ya? He'll be fine!"

He could almost sense the coming explosion.

She lunged towards him, crying and sputtering, burying his head into his chest. Wakka blinked, awkwardly patting her on the head. She was screaming and whimpering, words hardly distinguishable, her words cutting through the silent air. Behind him, he could sense multiple pairs of eyes on him.

"He… for me… and… hurt… could be… my fault…" She continued to babble, tears mingling with her hair and Wakka's blitzball uniform. He shushed her, unable to do anything else, casting a concerned glance towards the still guardian.

_Sir Auron… you better wake up, ya?_

---

Lulu turned at the sudden scream, finding Rikku sobbing into the arms of the redhead. She looked away almost immediately, feeling the Al Bhed's pain seep through her. Her Knight stared at her silently, probing.

She almost felt guilty as the familiar wave of jealousy flooded over her.

Jealousy. For she had distinguished it. Raw emotion, human sentiment. And she hated it.

At the same time, there was relief and rage. She knew now that Rikku and Wakka carried no feelings for each other. It had been a setup, one to get Auron, and possibly herself, jealous. And to the looks of it, it had worked.

A small smile caught at her lips, so slight that only her Onion Knight noticed. She replayed the conversation she had overheard earlier today. Yes, they had mentioned her name. And Auron… the Al Bhed was in love with him. And Wakka, possibly…

_I'm sorry Chappu…_

But… she had been played. Her sudden happiness faded. She had been the fool. Her eyes narrowed, gazing down at the furnished floor. Such was her anger and disbelief that she hadn't even bothered to question where they were now. She was letting her emotions get the better of her again, something she had struggled for ages not to do.

The sobs behind her diminished. Rikku had fallen asleep. She shut her eyes, listening. Familiar footsteps, slightly stretched. The pacing stopped. A rustle of fabric. Silence. And then the steps started again, heading over to her.

Crimson eyes opened and Lulu stepped away, further into the strange city. She didn't want to talk to him.

She didn't know what to do.

---

Wakka bit his lip as the black mage walked away. Sighing, he turned back towards the sleeping form of Rikku, nestled against the Ronso who had also, surprisingly, fallen asleep. He sat down next to her.

There was a faint breath behind him and he turned. He caught the gleam of Nirvana before it was lifted off the ground and Yuna replaced her, stress etched across her face. Wordlessly, she eyed the mist above them, hiding the hole they had came from.

"Thanks Yuna," he whispered. She didn't turn but smiled faintly. Wakka frowned.

"What's wrong?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard. Blinking, she swallowed before shaking her head. "Nothing." Unconsciously, she began to play with her hair.

Realization hit him. "It's about Seymour, isn't it?"

A brief pause before her fingers found a smooth lock and began to braid it. "It's nothing, Wakka."

She was so tense. He reflected back to the beginning of their journey, where there had been laughter. And now… it was almost despair. He hadn't thought it would have been this way. It was different from the tales other summoners told. Here, everything was real, from a single tear to the lifeless body of a friend. Unpredictable.

And this journey… it was about her.

"Tell me."

Finally, she lowered her gaze onto him, green and blue eyes hooded with worry. There was a clink as she placed her staff on the ground.

"I just can't help think… that I won't make it," she murmured, twisting her hands into her dress. "After the fight with Seymour…" She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm just confusing you along with myself."

Staring at her, he smiled and hugged her. "Don't ever think that, ya?" he said quietly, voice muffled in her smooth hair. "We're here for ya. Everyone. Sir Auron, Kimahri, Lu. And Tidus. He won't give up."

He could sense her smiling. "Thanks, Wakka."

There was a low rumbling and the two of them tensed. The low growl became louder and for the second time, the ground began to shake. Wakka cursed, pulling Yuna to her feet. Besides them, Rikku and Kimahri woke with a start.

"Not again!" Rikku whined, hopping on her feet. Her eyes caught Auron's still unmoving form and she immediately ran forward.

Wakka suddenly realized they were moving. No. Not them. The thing they were standing on. There was a dull roar and he clamped hands over his ears, wincing from the pressure. Yes, they were definitely moving. But on what?

There was a flash of blond and Tidus appeared at Yuna's side. The summoner herself was in shock, eyes wide, mouth partially open. And then, so faintly that Wakka barely heard her, she whispered, "Sin."

The ground was shaking, trembling. Wakka was thrown into the wall. Snarling, he pushed himself up and panic suddenly took him. "Lu… LU!"

Where was she?

The walls around them were crumbling. There was dust everywhere, clouding his eyes, invading his throat. He couldn't see. Yuna and Tidus disappeared from his view. He was alone.

And then a flash of red. He almost fell with relief. There she was, unfazed, heading towards him. He reached out for her. So close…

The floor beneath him swayed and before him, the black mage fell. Desperately, he flung out his hand. _Please…_

His fingers connected with hers. They were so cold. He gritted his teeth, tightening his grip. No. He wasn't letting her fall alone this time.

There was a snap and he jerked his hand back, eyes wide. She had shocked him. Everything was falling now, slipping away. Including her. Her reached for her again and caught her eyes.

He stopped.

The crimson message was clear. Don't touch me.

And then everything shifted. He fell.

---

A/N: Yay! Right on time! I feel so proud of myself. Oh, and thank you reviewers, especially the ones who waited so long for this story to be updated (months I may add... I should have wrote this in on chapter 6) and kept with me. Thanks loads!

Anyhoo, not much to say besides that. Also, next update: December 5, 2004. There. So if I forget, all you guys get a chance to scold me. Lucky break, huh?

- Natsue Arishima


	9. Reunited

**Love Through Jealousy**

Natsue Arishima

**Chapter Nine: Reunited  
**

His body was freezing, despite the warm currents pounding at him.

He shivered, hating the feel, like being frozen yet on fire at the same time.

His entire body ached and screamed. What had happened? He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid his face would rip apart. A blank memory was all that assaulted his mind, along with the bitter cold of ice and emerald eyes.

Rikku…

He suddenly realized someone was calling his name, over and over again, the sharp voice clouded with worry. He tensed as a shock ran through his body, before another one followed. With each jolt, his mind cleared. Wearily, he opened his eye, which screamed at the sudden light and began to water at the sand. He wrinkled his nose, trying to push up his sunglasses.

A doll was on his chest, zapping him, every jolt sending it flying backwards, cloak flapping. Lulu's Onion Knight. So that would mean…

Red eyes found his, narrowed in worry and anger. Her pale skin clashed with the sand dunes behind her, rolling on endlessly. Braids hit his face, carried on by the howling wind. He winced, closing his eye. To sleep…

"No. Don't you dare."

A cold hand grabbed his shoulder, soft yet firm. Another one found his arm and he was pulled into a sitting position. He could have sworn he heard his back emit a series of cracks.

"Damn…" he hissed, blood pounding into his head.

Lulu shifted besides him, her face out of his line of vision. Warmth suddenly washed over him, the soothing caress that could only be Cure. Not as strong as Yuna's Curaga, perhaps, but still refreshing. Relief spread through him.

The hand on his arm disappeared, winding itself around his waist instead. He braced himself, furrowing his brows as he was hoisted up onto his feet. Lulu let out a small hiss at the weight on her shoulder, gritting her teeth as the man remained upright for a few seconds before leaning on her.

She shut her eyes and summoned another Cure spell, wistfully feeling the magic drain from her. She might need it later, but…

"Never knew you could do White Magic," a gruff voice sounded somewhere close to her ear. She blinked before shaking her head. "I realized that we wouldn't always have Yuna around. I've never really done the actual spell until now." She shivered unconsciously. White and Black Magic. The two were so different. When she cast elemental magic, she could always feel a small prick of pain, depending on the spell. But for Cure, it was always warmth. Never pain.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lulu cleared her throat. "There's water close by." Her arm was becoming numb.

A questioning look. "Water? Looks like a desert to me."

She gazed at him, crimson eyes glittering dangerously, lips in a firm line. After a while, she turned away, adjusting her grip on him. "Oasis," she said simply. She paused for a moment before eyeing him again. "Hang in there, Auron."

---

The water was cool on his lips. He cupped his hands again, dunking them underwater, before raising them to drink. Beside him, Lulu did the same, though not as hastily.

Lifting his head, he rubbed at his scarred eye. It had been itching, probably due to the sand. Sighing, he dropped his hand to the water again before tilting back his head and letting several drops fall into his eye, washing away the grit. The itch ceased immediately.

The wind was less here, the Oasis being guarded by a ring of stone. He leaned back, gazing at the faded blue sky. Bikanel. He couldn't believe they had arrived at Bikanel, of all places. What bothered him was that he didn't even know how, or why, they were separated from everyone else.

As if reading his thoughts, Lulu stepped up besides him and sat down, belts clicking. Staring across the small haven, she ran her fingers through the sand. "Sin attacked while you were unconscious." She waited, silent.

Auron blinked, surprised. Sin, while he was out. Damn.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows. Lulu gave no sigh of noticing his sudden movement. Sighing, he sat up. "What happened?"

She tensed before continuing, forcing herself not to look at him. "I don't know. I somehow ended up here, and you did to, so maybe the others are here as well. I met Tidus a while back." Eyes narrowed. "Yuna wasn't with him."

Silence.

"He and I split up to look for the others. I promised him I'd come back here if I found anyone."

Auron remained silent. Lulu finally shifted, watching him coolly. How was it that she was so calm? He took in a breath. An outburst would not be good.

Wordlessly, he got to his feet, a certain person flaring up in his mind. "Well, let's go." He secretly knew she wouldn't move.

"I would, believe me. But you're in no condition." Her cold voice was now firm.

He shook his head, reaching for his sword. Fine. He'd go by himself. He felt ridiculous and foolish, but didn't, wouldn't, back down. Swinging the massive blade over his shoulder, he turned to Lulu once more but found that she was no longer looking at him. Instead, her eyes were focused on something behind him.

"Don't go, Auron," she whispered. "You'll die."

A scoff, but he spun around, wondering what she found so interesting. His eye widened.

Lulu was up next to him, Onion Knight in her arms. His eye darted over their surroundings, searching desperately. To the side, slightly obscured by an overhanging ledge, was a small cleft. He didn't know how big it was, but it would have to do.

Grabbing Lulu's arm, he nodded towards the ledge and the two of them sprinted over towards it.

---

It was a relatively small cave, big enough to fit the two of them but only just. It was dry and cold inside, guarded by the ledge from the outside. Beyond the rock, the two of them could hear the wind howling, sand beating mercilessly on the rock face. The ground shook below them and small rocks dislodged from the low ceiling. Lulu sighed, leaning against the cold rock. Just their luck.

Across from her, Auron was silent, gazing blankly at his hands. Outside, the sandstorm raged, never ceasing its fury, its roar muffled by stone. It would be a while.

Though she hated to admit it, it was too quiet. She had often dreamed of silence, soothing calm, but now… She was half expecting to hear Rikku's voice over the wind, or the murmured conversations that Yuna and Tidus usually shared. And most of all, the accented voice of Wakka, teasing her, annoying but always there.

Wakka. She frowned, remembering the small chat she had overheard. Anger boiled within her again, but it was duller. Why had he done that? But a small part of her was disappointed, not knowing whether or not Wakka liked her.

She shook her head, disgusted.

Slowly, she looked up at Auron. Rikku had definitely mentioned him. Deciding there was nothing else to do, she released her knight, who climbed up onto her shoulder. "Auron, what do you feel for Rikku?"

At first, she thought the legendary warrior had fallen asleep, until she noticed the sharp intake of breath that had resulted from her question. She eyed him patiently, waiting. He shifted, a hand raising to scratch his collar before shrugging, eyeing his sword.

Intentionally avoiding her eyes.

Her lips quirked up ever so slightly. To see Auron this uncomfortable… "Rikku thinks highly of you."

A grunt this time.

Finally, Lulu sighed. She might as well tell him, though it was strange. She rarely bothered with things like this. Her Onion Knight jumped down and began attacking Auron's foot.

"I overheard the two of them, Wakka and Rikku," Lulu whispered, gazing at the man closely. "They… they're faking everything. They each want something else. And Rikku seemed to want you as a prize."

If Auron was surprised, he gave no sign. The silence stretched on and Lulu leaned back, shutting her eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Another faint smile as she turned to look at him. Auron met her eyes steadily. "I thought you'd be interested."

Perhaps it'd be amusing.

---

Groaning, Tidus cursed, inhaling sand. Wearily, he raised his head, body buried by yellow grains. Damn that sandstorm. It had taken him completely off guard. He only had time to flatten himself to the ground before everything had blacked out.

And now…

He jumped to his feet, shaking himself off and ignoring protesting limbs. He had to find the others. Especially Yuna.

There was a deafening screech behind him and he spun around, Caladbolg in hand. His mouth hung open in surprise as he gaped at the gigantic bird that rammed towards him. Glistening wings, long neck, mouth with twin rows of incisors… He ducked just in time. Glinting claws closed on air.

Shrieking, the bird spun around. It was easily ten times bigger than him, dark shape contrasting heavily with its surroundings. As it neared him, Tidus braced himself, bending his legs. Inches away…

He sprang forward, spinning and slicing. Over and over again, his blade cutting deep into the greasy feathers. Black blood spurted over his skin and clothes, and he's fear slowly ebbed away until pain erupted in his side. Gritting his teeth, he let out a final slice and stood painfully, gripping his stomach.

The bird was on the ground now, its head hanging limply. It eyed him out of dark eyes. The wings glittered.

There was a shout and a blitzball came flying out of nowhere, slamming harshly with the bird's head, who gave a shriek and was knocked off balance. At the same time, lightning came out of the sky, the thick bolt slicing through the massive body. There was a cackle followed by the smell of burning flesh.

Seconds later, someone was behind him, pulling him up. Wakka. Green eyes met his, usually topped with a dazzling smile, and the Al Bhed quickly rummaged in her pouch, producing a bottle and handing it to him. Gratefully, Tidus drank it.

He could feel his skin mend back together, the pain disappearing.

Turning around, he smiled in relief. To his left, Wakka, Rikku and Kimahri, all three of them slightly sandy but unscathed. On his right, Auron and Lulu, Onion Knight perched on Auron's shoulder.

His smile slowly faded.

All of them… except Yuna.

---

Rikku blinked in confusion as she looked at Auron and Lulu. She was partially ecstatic, seeing as the legendary guardian was okay. But he gave no sign that he noticed her and merely stood there, Lulu's knight on his shoulder.

Lulu's knight.

She looked up at Wakka, who looked equally dumbfounded. She turned away too soon to notice realization flicker within his eyes.

What was going on?

---

A/N: I am loving this whole "forcing myself to update" thing, and am completely serious about it! Hehe. I no longing feel guilty about slacking! Anyhoo, Rikku and Wakka are in for a little shock. Forgive me if Lulu seemed out of it in this chapter -- I tried making her seem as normal as possible. Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming -- they really make my day. Thanks!

Oh, and next update: December 12, 2004. Getting used to the pattern?

- Natsue Arishima


	10. Competition

**Love Through Jealousy**

Natsue Arishima

**Chapter Ten: Competition**

Glaring out of the corner of her eye, Rikku stomped forward, not really knowing where she was going. The fact that everyone had been relying on her to get out of the endless dunes proved to be a problem, as they found themselves wandering around for hours. Unknowingly, they had been walking in circles.

Suckers.

Yes, she was moody. And no, she didn't care. When Tidus asked her what was wrong, she had screamed something about PMS followed by castration. He had immediately backed away.

The trip had been quiet ever since.

Besides her, Wakka was twitching a bit, perhaps due to his fear of Rikku doing any bizarre things on him or the fact that he too was annoyed with his surroundings. Surroundings meaning the two people at three o'clock, one who happened to be saying something in the other's ear while the said other was casting up small flurries of wind.

He yelped in surprise when a large pact of sand blasted him in the face. The heat was unbearable already, and it didn't help that he was now partially blind. Stumbling around, he rubbed his face furiously, all the time cursing under his breath.

Rikku quickly turned to him, blinking in surprise before pulling his hands from his face. Soothingly, she revealed a cloth that was magically devoid of any sand and dabbed at his eye. Hesitating slightly, her eyes flickered towards the other couple before she kissed him gently on the brow.

"What you doin' —?"

Silencing him quickly with a finger, she pulled away, smiling sweetly. Wakka frowned, rubbing his forehead. It wasn't that he minded, it was just that she had placed the sand previously on her lips now on his forehead.

Still smiling, but with a warning glare in her eye that promised death if he objected, she curled her hand in his, edging up closer.

When she wasn't looking, Wakka rolled his eyes.

---

They had somehow found their way back to the small oasis. Without missing a beat, Tidus turned to stare disapprovingly at Rikku, albeit warily, who grinned sheepishly at him before shrugging, still cuddled up next to Wakka's side. "The dunes weren't where they were last time I was here."

The blond blitzball player sighed before heading towards the water. He was secretly grateful — the small ring of water gave off a sense of security. But Yuna… He needed to know if she was okay. She had to be okay.

Knee-deep in the water, he cupped his hands and brought them up to his face, washing away the sand.

There was a faint gasp to his left and he turned. The sight he saw was something he never thought he'd see in his entire life. He knew about Lulu's fiery temper, and that she would snap at anything foolish and idiotic. But something stupid had happened now, and she wasn't snapping.

She was smiling, if not a bit annoyed. Even so, she was smiling.

The world had come to an end.

The black mage was sitting in the water, and by the looks of it, had not voluntarily dropped in. She was glaring at a retreating Auron, but a small smile was gracing her lips.

Tidus shook his head. Lulu had been shoved by Auron (which itself wasn't something a person would see everyday), fallen in the water, was soaking wet, and smiling.

As the black mage slowly stood up, Tidus turned back to his hands and splashed his face furiously.

---

Though she had to admit, being pushed into the water had been rather startling, but she was surprised when she hadn't felt mad about it. Auron had been… almost… what was the word? Playful? And the fact that their little act was putting Rikku and Wakka on an edge was even more amusing.

She even surprised herself (and most likely a watching Wakka) by smiling. She could have sworn Auron smirked when he walked away, corners of his mouth just visible over his collar, once again acting indifferent to the world.

She had forgotten how fun it was to do what she now called foolish acts. Like with Chappu.

Thinking of him caused her to think about his brother. She caught herself in time before the sappy ideas sunk in. What was going on? She felt like a kid again, innocently following her secret love only to be rejected and sent crying home. The memory made her smile inwardly again. Where had that little girl gone?

She stood up, trails of water sliding down her frame. Her dress stuck to her, the fur lining matted, dark leather belts dripping. Sighing, she reached for her braided hair, damp and cold. She would have to do them again.

Wringing out as much water as she could, she stepped forward, towards Auron. What would it be? Water? Or maybe even watera. Yes. That would do.

Ignoring the heavy weight of her dress, she made her way up to the water's edge, raising her arms as she shut her eyes. Yes. Watera.

She heard Auron give a little grunt of surprise as he was drenched in water.

Revenge was sweet.

---

Wakka shifted out of Rikku's glaring range. The Al Bhed had been extremely shifty today, and though it was obvious why, it was still uncomfortable.

Sighing, he dropped onto his back, cushioning his head with his arms. The sky was surprisingly blue, clear and bold. It was like back in Besaid, where it had only been him and Lu, Chappu, Braska, Yuna…

He felt the familiar pang of guilt when he thought about the young summoner. To fail Yuna… he hoped she was okay. His guilt increased, followed by small annoyance at himself. Was he degrading her? Underestimating her skill? He knew he would feel angry if someone took him for a small pushover.

She would be fine.

Hopefully.

He groaned. Time to think of other matters…

Like why Lu and Sir Auron found so much interest in each other.

He could feel it, could feel the familiar weight of jealousy. Hadn't this entire ordeal been about making the _others_ jealous? Instead, he and Rikku were the ones feeling angry. He felt like a fool. Their plan had completely backfired.

But… did Lu really have no feelings for him? He eyed the distant two. Auron had laid out his wet scarlet robe under the sun, now clothed in only a sleeveless black shirt and pants. He was sitting underneath a small ledge with the black mage. Wakka blinked at Auron's choice of clothing. He had never thought that the legendary guardian would be one to wear tight shirts.

But considering the less heated glare from Rikku, he was betting that she was enjoying the show.

He sighed.

But back to the problem at hand. He swallowed when he saw Lulu, pale skin darkened under the shadows. Her dress had dried, and she had let her hair down. It now hung in smooth tresses over her shoulders and back. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Wakka frowned and turned away when Auron reached for one of the many hair ornaments on the ground and began examining it.

He looked back up at the sky, the sun scorching him mercilessly. Even though he hated seeing the two of them together, to see Lu actually smile was a definite change. But the fact that she had been smiling at Auron…

Wakka pounded his head.

He was surprised, though, at her sudden change in attitude. Before they had arrived at Bikanel, Lulu had been, if possibly, colder than usual. Why?

But then again, Auron had been knocked out during that time.

Perhaps…

Had Auron's accident somehow spurred the two of them together? Wakka himself had been surprised that out of all of them, Auron had been the first to nearly die. _The_ Auron. The legendary one, guardian of High Summoner Braska.

Even since his accident, though, Wakka realized just how lucky everyone was to have gotten this far. But then there was always tomorrow, and who knew if they'd make it to the end. A small part of him shivered every time a day passed and another begun. What if he died before he told Lu how he felt?

Thinking was easier than acting. He constantly played out what he was going to say to her, and what she'd say in return. But when perfect chances came up, he passed them by, always convincing himself that it had been a wrong time, that another one would come up in the near future. Truthfully, pretending he was in love with Rikku was just another way to hide.

He was hiding. A coward.

And he did nothing to change it.

---

As Auron helped the black mage with the final touches to her hair, and as said black mage began to fall asleep on Auron's shoulder, Rikku could take it no longer.

She was cracking, she knew it. Sooner or later, she'd let everything slip, that she and Wakka were faking, that she had no feelings except for friendship for the blitzball player, and that the one she really wanted was Auron. She could feel it getting closer, feel her sanity slip away…

She wanted to do something, anything, to get him to notice her. He hadn't said a single word to her since Macalania. Was he mad that he almost died because of her?

She shivered.

Did he hate her?

Besides her, Wakka was deep in thought, eyes on the sky. How could he be so calm? He was going to lose Lulu if he didn't do anything. And it didn't seem like he cared. Rikku cursed. He was just lying there, not angry or anything, just blinking and staring.

Dammit!

She turned back to Auron, who was now sharpening his blade, Onion Knight standing on the tip and jumping over his hand every time it came close. She wanted to shout something. Maybe, "I hate you Auron!" or "Look at me! I'm madly in love with you!"

Rikku always knew she was sensitive when it came to these things. She had little self-control — when something came up, she just blurted it out. And now, she was close…

Wakka suddenly ripped his eyes from the clouds, turning to gaze at her as if sensing her soon-to-be slip. She had to admit, Wakka truly was smarter than he looked. He was kind and thoughtful, with a good sense of humor. So why couldn't she love him instead of the grumpy man sitting over there, currently too obsessed with his sword to even notice her?

If Auron was happy with Lulu, when why couldn't she be happy with Wakka?

Without any warning, she launched herself onto Wakka, who gave a startled yelp. It was cut off when she pressed her lips against his furiously, desperately. It wasn't even a kiss — just a crush of lips, with no feelings behind it. She waited, shutting her eyes, expecting the feeling of love, a rush of passion. It didn't come.

Frustration bottling up inside of her, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. Perhaps out of surprise, he parted them. There was no heat when she explored his mouth, nothing when he responded seconds later.

Slowly, she pulled away, and Wakka stared at her, confused. Out of the corner of her eye, she could sense Auron blink before returning to his sword.

She wanted to cry.

---

A/N: Argh! I'm so mad! Not to mention feeling slightly un-organized, which was not supposed to happen with the whole posting the update thingy. I would have had it up by the designated time, but nooo... one of my fanfics had to have been taking down, rendering the whole chapter update button absolutely useless. Not to mention that I really liked that fic too...

Grr...

Anyhoo, I realized that this fic was going a lot slower than I thought it'd go. Stupid outline. Yeah, technically, the kissing and crap was supposed to be a lot sooner and not under these circumstances. Oh well. At least Rikku and Wakka got one down.

Anyhoo, my mental senses tell me this fic is coming to an end soon. Many four more chapters or something like that. But anyhoo, next update (considering that I'm going away for two weeks): December 26, 2004 (hopefully)

- Natsue Arishima


	11. Pyrefly

**Love Through Jealousy**

Natsue Arishima

**Chapter Eleven: Pyrefly**

The wind pounded mercilessly in her ears. Rikku snarled, fitting on her goggles as grains of sand pelted at her skin. Around them, the dunes rolled on for miles, dark shapes within the swirling wind.

They had been walking for hours. And then, with the best possible timing ever, they had been hit with another sandstorm. And there hadn't been time to avoid it.

It wasn't so bad. A lot better then having guts ripped out, and limbs broken, and… Dammit, who was she kidding? This was horrible.

She turned and found Tidus's shape within the sand. Lowering her head, she headed towards him with difficulty. He looked up when she was in range of his sight, a mere inch away. He smiled at her, which came out closer to a grimace.

"This is insane!" Rikku screamed over the wind. Tidus blinked, barely able to hear her. "I said, this is suicide!" the Al Bhed repeated, waving around her hands to emphasize her words. She was received with an eyebrow raise.

Rikku rolled her eyes.

"This — is — crazy!" she shrieked, pronouncing the words as best as she could and exaggerating her words by forming them precisely with her lips. Tidus blinked before comprehending her message. He began to shout back.

Rikku didn't catch a single word.

Ten minutes and several series of frantic arm wavings later, the Al Bhed finally gave up and headed back towards the bent form of Wakka.

It was almost as if Bikanel was perfectly reflecting her thoughts. Rikku frowned as she fought against the wind, hissing as cuts appeared on her limbs. Thoughts revolving around a certain guardian, who hadn't even blinked when she had given her all.

Damn that bastard.

He could have at least given some sign, or at least told her that he wasn't interested. But no… he just _had_ to keep her guessing. Because of him, she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

She turned towards Wakka, feeling slightly guilty that she had previously forced herself on him. Lulu hadn't even been awake then, so he hadn't been given anything in return. But there had been no rejection for him either; there hadn't been any show of indifference. So in a way, he had been lucky.

Sensing her gaze, the redhead turned towards her before grinning.

Rikku smiled back before facing forward again. In front of her, she could just make out a dark outline, propped against the figure of a dune. Wordlessly, she headed towards it, stumbling several times in the process.

After what seemed like an eternity, she found herself in front of the silhouette. Propping herself onto her knees, she reached forwards until her hand brushed solid wood. A sign.

Things were looking up.

Inching closer, she eyed the markings on it. Behind her, she could sense the others gathering close, creating a small ring of comfort around her. Within a second, the force of the wind died and the assault of the storm lessened. Smiling, the Al Bhed shut her eyes, savoring the moment.

Ah, bliss…

A sharp jab in the head brought her back to life. Irritably, she examined the sign again. The markings were faded and blurred, almost impossible to read. She frowned and wiped off the sand, frustration bubbling when it remained still impossible to read.

Sighing, she leaned in closer, head almost plastered onto the wood. It was written in Al Bhed.

Oasis.

She blinked before sighing. Back to the oasis again.

It seemed as if they weren't wanted elsewhere.

Turning, she shouted towards Tidus once again, who also once again was unable to understand her. The minutes passed and Rikku sighed before trudging past the ring of guardians.

Oasis it was then.

---

Bikanel was surprisingly cool at night. The night sky was silent and clear, a pale moon casting its glow onto quiet waves. It was almost magical; everything was so peaceful. And the silence, the calm. Perfect. Like the soon-to-be Calm that Yuna would bring, with the death of Sin. The death of Jecht.

Auron stared up at the starless sky, back braced by stone. Cool silver met his gaze as he eyed the curve of the moon. A light breeze rustled by him, stirring his clothes and hair.

Almost hesitantly, he slowly raised a hand to his face, brushing the cold line of his shades. He swallowed before slowly taking them off, folding them neatly and tucking them away in his robe. The glare of the moon intensified immediately and he narrowed his eye.

He suddenly felt strangely vulnerable, and at the same time, foolish. To feel this weak, just without a darkened lens… Unconsciously, he rubbed at his scar, a constant reminder of failure. A reminder that he hadn't come in time to save his previous summoner.

He sighed as he thought about the recent events and swallowed angrily, hands clenching into fists. Besides him, crimson eyes opened, a full moon within either one. There was a clink of belts as Lulu shifted, dark hair sliding over pale shoulders as she lifted herself off of the sand.

She eyed him questioningly, slender brows slightly furrowed, and he shook his head, turning away before she could clearly see his face and the scar that lined it.

Silence stretched until a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. Another found its way to his chin; slowly but forcefully, it forced him to turn his head. He lowered his gaze. His eyes met rock, sand, and then black cloth, belts woven cleverly within it.

Lulu stared at him silently, surprised by his sudden change in attitude. Where it had been cold and uncaring, it was now, if possibly, confused and lost. To see the legendary guardian this weak… She winced, eyeing the scar before loosening her grip. She wouldn't press Auron if he wasn't ready to show it.

She could sense him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She nodded faintly, lips curving ever so slightly, and he relaxed in return.

Lulu leaned back onto the smooth rock again, eyes drifting towards a tanned face before shutting them. Her Knight shifted within her arms and she shushed it silently. Minutes passed until the grips of sleep took hold of her again.

Auron watched her until her breathing became soft and steady again. Not wanting to wake her, he got up and paced softly towards the water, thanking her cool acceptance of his behaviour. He had almost been afraid of what she would say, what anyone would say, once they saw his face, and yet she had said nothing, merely smiled. The black mage would never dream of judging him, a trait that he had been attracted to for ages. He understood her, and she him. Perhaps that was why the two of them had never once crossed the line between friendship and love.

She was a close friend, and nothing more. A close friend who had been blissfully asleep during the afternoon's incident.

He made his way to the water's edge, eyes focused on the soothing waves, crested by glinting silver. Swallowing, Auron gazed at his reflection, wincing at his scar.

Rikku had kissed Wakka.

Auron sighed, sitting down on the brink. He hadn't known what to do, so had merely continued polishing his sword. But the look Rikku gave him afterwards made him regret his choice of acting indifferent.

And yet… if she truly did like him, and he her… then why were the two of them competing against each other? It made no sense. Was it now a contest of persistence and strength? To see who would hold out and win in the end?

Or did the Al Bhed not know?

He groaned. As dense as the blond could possibly be, Lulu had been right. He was being obvious. Risking his life numerous times just for her… and she still couldn't see it?

Or did she really like Wakka?

Or was she waiting for him to come to her?

Or…

Dammit.

He rubbed his eye.

Actually, he wasn't sure if he truly did like her. Or if he did, wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. It was strange though; he would always feel inexplicable when she wasn't around, and surprisingly happy when she was. But when she was close, he would always feel stupid and clumsy. It was as if a single breath could judge what would happen next, whether it be rejection or admitted love.

He scoffed, shaking his head. To think these thoughts… he almost laughed. It was like being with Braska again, constantly teased about women by Jecht. He almost felt guilty, reflecting on his past while Yuna was still lost, perhaps wandering the desert or elsewhere.

Auron turned to where Rikku was sleeping, curled up in a small ball, head cushioned by a mass of smooth, blond hair. Should he just tell her? Or should he just wait and watch, until time decayed his pitiful sentiment…

He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anyone.

Turning back to the water, he shut his eyes, feeling suddenly alone. He lifted his hand, examining it. So real… like the hand of a living person.

But…

Sighing, he relaxed completely, loosening a mental grip in his mind. His hand began to shimmer, glow intensified by the moon. There was a warmth in his arm, creeping towards his chest. And then the tips of his hand began to dissolve.

Pyreflies.

Everywhere.

They flickered around him, dancing with the water, weaving into the night sky. He stared at them blankly, the amazement at their beauty long faded. Lights everywhere, like stars.

He didn't notice the stir behind him.

There was a gasp.

Rikku.

Auron tensed immediately, his figure stiffening. Around him, the pyreflies flickered before stirring together again towards his faintly outlined hand, called by their host. Even so, he knew it was too late. She had already seen enough to know that he was an Unsent. One of the dead.

So now she knew.

The color of his skin was becoming bolder, firmer. He stood in silence, waiting. The words that were spoken weren't what he had expected.

"Wait, Auron. Please."

Rikku was at his side in an instant, gazing at him out of clear, emerald eyes. Hesitating, she slowly reached towards his arm.

He pulled away, but her grip was firm.

"Pyreflies," she whispered softly. And then laughed.

He frowned, mentally questioning her sanity. He started when she tapped him on the nose, catching a pyrefly within her fist, staring at him. He noticed the question behind her eyes and swallowed, nodding.

She smiled as the fly lighted on her fingertip before, ever so slowly, it slipped into her skin as if it was water. Rikku gasped softly, squirming. The seconds passed as the two of them remained silent, both gazing at the water, Rikku holding her hand to her chest.

Finally, she stared back up to him, the sudden warmth within her finger fading. "Thanks Auron." She raised an eyebrow. "Lulu doesn't have one of these, does she?"

She was given a shrug.

Grinning, she turned and headed back towards the sleeping figure of Wakka. Lying down, she hesitated before whispering, "I like you better without your glasses."

---

A/N: Awww... isn't that sweet? But wait, there's still more! God I feel like a movie broadcaster... Anyhoo...

I admit, the delay in this chapter was completely my fault, both in laziness and my weakness for cars. My flight back was delayed, and that itself wasn't what I would call pleasant. And then came the drive home afterwards, with surprisingly strong winds that buffeted the car back and forth... And for the first time in around ten years, I experienced what it felt like to be carsick.

Meh. So you can guess that I wasn't really up to writing. (The next day was spent laying in bed for around 20 hours and stuffing my face for around 4). But anyhoo, this chapter is finally up, and not as late as it could have been, so...

Anyhoo, next update: possibly the first day of the new year, or the second, it depends... Oh, and thank you all for reviewing! Next chapter: a brief visit to Home... Uh oh... (Heh)

- Natsue Arishima


	12. Natsue's note

Happy... er... late New Year! Natsue here. Though I do feel bad about this, I admit that I will be unable to upload a new chapter today. Surprisingly enough, I realized just how much work I had left undone during winter break, so hopefully all of you will understand.

I am truly sorry about this, but alas, my stupidity cannot be cured... I assure all of you, however, that I will guarantee an update by next week Sunday (January 9, 2005). So until then...

- Natsue Arishima


End file.
